The magic of a secret
by Dutchperson
Summary: Quinn, Rachel, and a chat-room. Can they eventually find out how they really are, without the whole HBIC and the "I'm fine" attitude?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So… This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you all like it. I have to say that my first language is Dutch, not English, so don't be too harsh on my. It wasn't my destiny to write femslash, I'm not even gay, but I thought the chemistry between Rachel and Quinn was just too big to go unnoticed. So I began thinking about a tale in my head. That's how this turned out. Please read + review!**

**x**

**Quinn**

What am I doing? I'm popular, I have friends, I can get any guy I want but still, here I am. On a chatsite. Before Quinn knows it, she clicks on the "make account" button. Choose a name. What's a good name if you don't want to be noticed? She hesitates for a moment. Then she types: Rabbithole17. She secretly loves Alice in wonderland, but that's just bad for het HBIC image, and she's 17 years old, so… perfect. She makes a password. Summary? She thinks about what other people think about her. "Blonde hair, hazel eyes, slender, maybe slightly beautiful. But nobody knows who I really am." She sighs and taps Confirm. Congratulations, your account is successfully made. Well, that's kind of awkward. She scrolls through a list of accounts. Some are just so wrong and others just really sad. Like "I don't have friends and sometimes I want to kill myself". Quinn shivers and comes across an account with Barbra Streisand as profile picture. Interesting. You would almost think it's Rachel with her extreme love for Barbra. Suddenly, a chatscreen pops up. "I see you're searching my profile-page, stranger." Quinn frowns. "Do you have something on your computer so you can see that, or…" The answer comes barelly two seconds later. "I actually have downloaded something…" O wow, she's kinda strange. "Why would you do that? Are you some kind of stalker or something?" It takes longer till the next answer comes. "I'm definetely not a stalker. It's just that my profile is rarely seen by people." Well, that's sad. She actually feels sorry for her. "Why?" She asks. "You really love asking questions, hmm? About the question: Some people at my school came across this account and now they're threatening all the people who click on me." O shit. Quinn hopes it's a small school. "You really can't be that bad." She says. "Tell that to the children on my school." Suddenly she's offline. And Quinn realizes she didn't even look at her nickname. Broadwaystar0110. Damn, this really is a Berry-clone. She grins and clicks on the "send friendrequest" button. Then she turns her computer off.

The next day before school, she logs in again. Broadwaystar0110 sent her a chat message.

-Broadwaystar0110: Why do you want to be friends? You'll get hate, you know.

-Rabbithole17: I decide by myself who I wanna be friends with. If I'll get hate, so be it.

-Broadwaystar0110: I don't understand. I readt your summary. If you read mine, I'm like the ugly duckling. How can you be friends with someone like me?

-Rabbithole17: Someone like you? If I remember correctly, the ugly duckling turns into a beautiful swan at the end. And I don't think I'm beautiful, either. My friends and family do, though.

-Broadwaystar0110: At least they do. I know I'm ugly and other people do, too.

-Rabbithole17: Then I'm gonna say it: you're beautiful. Don't change a bit about yourself. You're a star like your name.

-Broadwaystar0110: You don't even know me.

-Rabbithole17: True. But I do know that you're talking shit about yourself right now.

-Broadwaystar0110: They make me believe it.

-Rabbithole17: Who?

-Broadwaystar0110: …

-Rabbithole17: Okay, too soon. I get it.

-Broadwaystar0110: No, you don't know me in real life so I'll tell you. The cheerleaders aren't that friendly at my school… And some jocks…

-Rabbithole17: Don't let them hurt you, okay?

-Broadwaystar0110: I'm small. I'm hopeless if I have to fight all alone.

The conversation with Broadwaystar0110 made Quinn feel sick. She's not an inch better than those jocks and cheerleaders she's talking about. It's not like she wants to be bitch, she needs to be. So that includes throwing slushy's at kids like Rachel. But everytime she speaks with Broadwaystar0110, she has the feeling she's talking to Rachel, and that hurts. Quinn walks into the school and sees her friends, Santana and Brittany, standing at her locker. She walks up to them. "Q." Santana says, and she nods as a greeting. "Quinn, you're here!" Brittany claps enthousiastly and pulls her into a massive hug. "I was here yesterday, and the whole week, Britt." Quinn laughs, and she gently pulls Brittany off her. Brittany looks confused. "But you're looking different!" Quinn shrugs and turns around, to see Rachel being pushed against the lockers. The girl falls down and stays in her position on the ground. Quinns first reaction was to walk up to the girl and help her. But then she remembers she's the HBIC, that Santana is watching her, and she has to do something mean like, right now. She makes a hand-sign to Santana. She gets the hint and walks up to he slushy-machine. A moment later, I'm walking to Rachel with a big gulp up ice-cold liquid in my hand. "Treasure Trail." I say coldly as I stand behind the small girl. She's still on the ground but she stands up quickly. Quinn hears her sniffling and then she turns around. Her eyes are filled with tears. This is something Quinn never gets over from. The brunette looks at her fearfully. She really is terrified for her. Quinn feels horrible, but she fakes an evil grin. "Missed me?" Rachel gasps and a quiet sob leaves her lips. Quinn looks at the slushy in her hand. It's blueberry. It's the worst slushy to hit someone with. The stain it causes is permanent and leaves a dark blue spot on your clothes. "Brace yourself, manhands." Without even thinking about it anymore, she throws the slushy at Rachel. The gasp that follows is filled with pure sadness and Quinn fights against her own tears. "_I'm small. I'm hopeless if I have to fight all alone."_ The words from the chat conversation are screaming in her head. She turns around without looking back. She makes her way to Brittany. "Please, help her clean up…" Quinn wispers brokenly in her ear. Brittany looks at her as if she's crazy, but as she sees the helpless look on her face, she nods. Quinn runs away.

-Broadwaystar0110: Are you here?

-Broadwaystar0110: O, come on Stranger. I have something on my computer to see who's on my page, remember?

-Rabbithole17: What would you say if I was even worse than those kids at your school?

-Broadwaystar0110: I would say: No you aren't, or you're hiding the real you.

-Rabbithole17: I wish I knew you.

-Broadwaystar0110: I have the feeling we already know each other better than anyone else.

-Rabbithole17: I don't even know what you like.

-Broadwaystar0110: I like singing. Broadway, you know.

-Rabbithole17: Is it weird if I say I don't know what I like?

-Broadwaystar0110: I doubt that. I bet you're extremely talented.

-Rabbithole17: You're so wrong. I'm shit. By the way: you should post a video, I wanna hear you sing.

-Broadwaystar0110: Maybe.

-Rabbithole17: Just do it. Throw away your fears

-Broadwaystar0110: You won't laugh and leave me, right…?

-Rabbithole17: You're stuck with me here. I'll never leave you.

A video pops up. She clicks "play" and immediately the voice she knows so well flows through the air. Quinn is shocked. How was she so stupid? She has had so many clues that leadt her to Rachel, and still she was too dumb to realize.

-Broadwaystar0110: Why don't you answer? You think it's stupid, right? I wish I hadn't sent it too you. I'm disgusting.

Quinn's heart skips a beat. Rachel thinks she's ugly because of HER. She hasn't got enough self-esteem because of HER. She feels aweful.

-Rabbithole17: You're so talented, and don't you know you're beautiful?

-Broadwaystar0110: You're lying.

-Rabbithole17: I've never lied to you.

-Broadwaystar0110: So you think I'm good?

-Rabbithole17: Good? You're outstanding! You're a star. And you're georgeous.

-Broadwaystar0110: I still don't believe you.

-Rabbithole17: You know what, I'll prove it to you.

-Broadwaystar0110: How?

-Rabbithole17: You'll see, little star.

The next day, she sees Rachel instantly. Quinn sees her putting some books in her locker. Perfect. She tries to watch as good as she can and tries to see the code of her locker. Damn, too far away. This is useless. Quinn sighs and walks to her own locker. "Q…" She recognizes that voice everywhere. "Santana." She says without turning around. "I'll come right to the point. Why the fuck are you eyefucking RuPaul every damn time?" Quinn coughs. "I do not". She fights back. "Oh, sure you do." Santana grins. "Shut it, S." Quinn snaps. "So you're not oven denying it anymore? Oeeeh, twitter update! Quinn wants to get into the skirt of the dwarf!" She laughs. Quinn turns red. "I didn't look at her because I wanna fuck her, I just wanted to know what I could do next to humiliate her." Quinn says, as calmly as she can. Her heart is hamering in her chest. Santana frowns. "You know what, do what you want. I'm gonna search for Brittany. She turns away and leaves. Quinn sighs relieved. Rachel watches her from across the hallway. "Something interesting, Berry?" She snaps. Rachel turns bright red and she fastly walks away. That is when she realizes she hadn't even thrown a slushy at her today and that's probably the reason why Rachel was watching her.

During break, it's open season for the jocks at McKinley High. And they mostly focus on a certain petite brunette. "Please, this is my favorite sweater…" She tries begginly. She knows it's no use. Quinn watches the thing from the other side of the cantine. She wants to do something so badly but she can't be noticed. How can she make the girl feel better without being noticed? She focuses herself on her friends again, who are highly flirting with each other. Quinn rolls her eyes. "It's unbelievable that you two knew each other for years but only started dating this year." She states. Brittany nods happily. "I know, right?! It wouldn't have if it wasn't for Sanny to put anonymous letters in my locker…" Santana blushes emberassed. "Aww, Sanny, it was so cute… It was like "My lovely honeysweet bee with…" Santana puts a hand on Brittany's mouth to cut her off. "Erm…" She coughs, bright red. Quinn grins at her unconfortable friend. Suddenly she realizes something. "Wait, B, did you say 'Anonymous letters'?" She asks. Brittany nods enthousiastly. "Yes, the first one I got was really awesome, like: "You're my rainbowcolored unico…" Santana coughs really loud. Quinn never saw her friend like this before. "I won't torture you any further, S." Quinn laughs. Brittany looks confused between the two. Santana looks relieved. And Quinn knows exactely what to do after school. She borrows some paper from the library and starts writing,

-To Rachel.

Please don't be sad. You'll be a star someday and they'll be so jealous of you. Don't believe any single word they say and stay the way you are. You're beautiful!

-Rabbithole17

Quinn checks the hallways to see if they're really empty. She already waited for half an hour. She slowly walks up to Rachels locker and hesitates for a moment. Then she just pushes the letter through the gap of the locker and walks away quickly.

-Broadwaystar0110: Hey stranger.

-Rabbithole17: Hi, little star. What are you doing?

-Broadwaystar0110: Feeling more aweful than ever.

-Rabbithole17: Aww, don't be sad. You're beautiful.

-Broadwaystar0110: You keep saying that.

-Rabbithole17: Well, it's true.

-Broadwaystar0110: I don't believe it.

-Rabbithole17: Just check your locker tomorrow.

-Broadwaystar0110: Wait, what?

-Rabbithole17: I said I'd prove it to you.

-Broadwaystar0110: No seriously. What?

-Rabbithole17: Just wait and see, little star

The next day, Rachel unfortunately gets slushied, but there's something different about her. Her eyes are glowing. She even grins. She looks more powerful than ever. "You're staring at the midget again." Santana states. "Huh? No I don't." Quinn says. "O, yes you do. You totally want to taste her juices." Santana grins knowingly. "That's disgusting. And that's totally something YOU would, not me." Quinn blushes. "No, that's just horrid. She's Treasure Trail. And imagining you with her is gr… Well, it's kinda hot. But also gross." Santana frowns thoughtfully. Quinn rolls her eyes and walks away. "You're a pervert!" She screams over her shoulder. "You know I'm right, Fabray!" Santana screams back, very loudly, which causes everyone to look at Quinn. She totally wants to hide in the little hole in the wall, where a mouse is watching her, right now.

-Broadwaystar0110: You know who I am.

-Rabbithole17: I sure do.

-Broadwaystar0110: Who are you?

-Rabbithole17: You better don't find out about that.

-Broadwaystar0110: Are you a boy or a girl?

-Rabbithole17: Nosy much, hmm?

-Broadwaystar0110: Just say it.

-Rabbithole17: Nope.

-Broadwaystar0110: Fine. I'll find out myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't think this is a regular thing, but I just updated two chapters in one day. Just because it's weekend and I'm bored. But it's a short chapter. This week is gonna be busy but I'll try to make some time to write chapter 3. Thanks for the favorites and follows, love you all… (PS: don't hate me for grammar-mistakes. I did my best xd)**

**x**

**Rachel**

Rachel's days have always been boring, terrible and… Let's just say they couldn't get worse. But these days, it's a whole different story. And her "Stranger" changed that. She now feels like walking on a cloud and the slushies? Who cares about them now. Everyday, she finds a new letter in her locker and they make her heart flutter everytime. She knows it might be dumb, but she feels herself falling in love more and more. And she doesn't even knows who it is. She really hopes it's not that Jacob guy who stalks her every day. But that's ridiculous when you realize that he has a brain of a pea.

Dreamily, Rachel walks to her locker and opens it. She immediately sees the new letter. Her smile grows even brighter as she opens it.

-Hey little star.

You look gorgeous, like always, today. If I could, I would hold you right now and never let go. And I would kiss away your tears and pain.

Bye sweetie,

-Your stranger

Rachel gasps at the kissing part. Stranger never said that before. And every letter has "If I could" in it. Does that mean the person in question has a high status at this school? She sighs and puts the letter back into her locker, together with the other letters. She can't just throw them away.

Rachel really doesn't has a clue who "Stranger" is. Everytime she thinks she knows who it is, it turns out bad. First, she thought it was Puck, but when she wanted to ask him, he started talking about how he wanted to do her after school in the park behind a bush and Rachel quickly knew it couldn't be him. And because she doesn't knows the sex of her stranger, she also spied on the girls. She even came up with the dumb thought that it was Santana because she always told her aweful things. Maybe a little too much. But this also turned into a disaster because it turned out, surprise surprise, that Santana really harbors a hate (or jealousy, but whatever) for her. And Brittany… Well, let's say she's a genius in a strange way, but she really isn't capable of doing things like this. And then you have Quinn. Same story as Santana, but Quinn is a very private person. You never know how she feels or if she even feels something. That's why everyone thinks she's an ice-queen. However, Rachel didn't ask anything to her because that's dangerous territory. "Watch out, manhands!" A jock slams the dinnerplate, that she held, to the ground. Everyone starts laughing. Rachel turns red and turns around, suddenly eyeing the table with the unholy trinity. Santana laughs, Brittany looks kind of sad to her (she really isn't a bad person, Rachel actually likes Britt) and Quinn… She doesn't laugh. Surprisingly, there's some kind of sympathy in her eyes but within a second, it's replaced by her ice-cold stare. Rachel walks slowly backwards, and accidentaly slams into a boy with a drink in his hand, which drops to the floor. Rachel looks shocked at the boy, who first looked stunned, but now furious. "What did you just do, Berry?" He grits his teeth. "I.. I…" Rachel stutters. "You're gonna pay for this. Jason! Grab her, will you?" A big, muscular boy grabs her from behind and pulls her hands behind her back. Rachel gives a fearful scream. Soon, the other boy is back with a big gulp of slushy. "Bon appetit. I hope you like blueberry, Berry." He grins and throws the slushy at her. She gasps as the cold liquid hits her bare skin. The boy drops her and she falls to the ground. She hears the laughter again through her throbbing ears. Tears leave her eyes. She stands up and rund away as fast as she can. Away from that horrible place.

She's already in the bathroom of the school for about ten minutes and she's still crying. She hates her life. Why does everyone hate her so much? What has she done to them? Her head hurts so much. She closes her eyes. Because of the headache, she doesn't register that the door opens and she doesn't knows there's a person behind her, hesitating really hard. But then she feels a soft hand in hair, and as she opens her eyes and looks into the mirror, she sees headbitch Quinn Fabray standing behind her. Her first reaction is to run away but the hand started softly stroking her hair, whiping the slushy out of it. And it feels nice, really nice. Rachel opens her mouth to ask why she's doing it, but Quinn cuts her of. "Just don't ask anything, okay?" Rachel nods. Quinn looks at her now ruined clothes. "Yeesh, you're soaked. Take them off." Way to be forward. She looks at the floor, blushing. Quinn frowns. "Do you have something on your ears? Take them off. You're getting sick" She almost sounds concerned. "Not everyone is pretty like you" Rachel whispers. Quinn looks at her with big eyes. "Why do you say that?" Quinn mumbles, afraid of the answer. "I know I'm ugly, Quinn. Certain people in my life keep saying that to me every day. She hadn't even noticed that she started crying. A tear rolls over her cheek. Quinn sighs and puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder, who flinches for a second. "You're not ugly, Rachel. Not at all." Quinn says gently. Rachel looks at her, surprised. "Why…" Rachel starts. "Because you have the damn opportunity to get out of Lima after graduation while everyone else is stuck here like forever." Quinn snaps, but she immediately looks regretful. "Sorry…" Quinn sighs. This is the first time Rachel heard the HBIC say sorry. Hell, this is the first time she has a real conversation with her. And Rachel feels sorry for her. "O, Quinn… You don't know how much potential you have if you just give it a chance." She smiles gently at her. Quinn rolls her eyes. "Well, are you going to take those clothes off, or are you talking shit here the next 24 hours?" Quinn changes the subject. Rachel frowns but nods hesistantly. She grabs the bottom of her sweater and pulls it off. Her skirt follows. Uncomfortably , she stands before Quinn. She looks up as she's met with silence. Rachel sees an amused smirk on her face. "What?" She asks nervously. Quinn points a finger to her underwear. "Nice underwear." Rachel looks down. O, crap. Why did she pick the underwear with pink hearts on it? She blushes deeply. Quinn chuckles. It's a beautiful sound. "Let's clean you up, small one." Did Quinn just give her a nickname? A sweet one?"

Freshly washed, she's in her next class. She and Quinn said an awkward goodbye and changed direction. But when they have math together, Rachel can't help herself when she sneeks a glance to Quinn. And when Quinn notices, she receives a warm smile in return. It never fails to make her heart skip a beat. She knows she harbors a small crush for the blonde since sophomore year. She's not stupid, she knows what it is when her body reacts this way. But Quinn is a stereotype straight girl, so she knows she has to forget about her.

After school, she almost runs to her locker to see what her stranger wrote this time. And it's not a disappointment. There's a flower inside her locker with a letter on it.

-Hi little star.

This flower is a gardenia. You probably already know what those flowers mean because they are almost in every film, but whatever. My brain totally shut down because it could only think about you, so I couldn't think of an original idea.

Love, Rabbithole17

Yes, Rachel knows the meaning of this flower. It means "Secret love". Her stranger loves her, and it only makes it more difficult than it already was. Rachel just wants to know who it is. By looking at the style of writing, she's almost 100% sure it's a girl. But who is it of the 1000 girls at this school? She slams her locker shut and wants to walk too the door to go home, but she spots Finn talking to Mike right before the exit of the school. She sighs. Finn. He's sweet, and he's a good friend, but he wants to be more than that. Everyone knows that. Rachel tries to avoid him but it's getting harder. It's almost like he's everywhere she goes. But she's patient. She can wait till he's gone. She decides to practice in the choir room for a while.

As she comes back home, she sees she recived chat-messages.

-Rabbithole17: I'm glad you like the things I do. I see you smiling more, and it really warms my heart… I promise you that you'll be even more happy the upcoming weeks. I'll be here for you, even if it's not physically. I'll be with you mentally. You can tell me anything, I'll keep it a secret. I'm sorry that you can't know who I am but I hope you'll give it a rest. Please, let me be a mistery. It's better for us both.

Rachel feels tears welling up. She doesn't wants them to be a secret. She doesn't wants to not know who her stranger is. But she doesn't has a choice, has she? She shuts her laptop and lies down on her bed. Is she supposed to be happy with 'Stranger' or saddened? It's just all so damn confusing.

**x**

**Thank you all for reading this… See you next time… And review and stuff **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here I am again. With another chapter. Firstly, I want to thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews. It really means a lot to me . Second: Have fun reading…**

**x**

**Rachel**

It's friday. Rachel always loved fridays because fridays always saved her for this terrible mess she's always confronted with at school. Two whole days no slushies, aweful nicknames… But now… She realizes that she's gonna miss school. Just because of the sweet letters she can't receive in the weekend. She never thought she would even think that, nor that she would have a friend. Well, a secret friend. Can you count that as a friend? That's the question that's haunting Rachel's mind these weeks. She knows one thing for sure: she's currently in the choir room, facing Quinn who's sitting with a book in her hands in the corner of the room. And she's just standing there, watching Quinn reading without her knowing, waiting till she has the guts to walk into the room and ask what Quinn's doing here. Just as she's ready to walk up to her, a voice behind her interrups her. A loud voice. Damn you, Finn. "RACHEL! Hi!" He exclaims enthusiastly. She wants to slap him so bad. Quinn looks up and her eyes widen as she sees her standing there, watching her. O god, she must look like a stalker right now. Rachel clears her throat and turns around, annoyed. "Well, hello Finn." She grits. Finn frowns but his face almost immediately turns into a massive grin again. He shuffles with his feet, looking nervously all of sudden. "I just… I wanted to ask…" He begins. Rachel waits. "I wanted…" He coughs, his cheeks flushed. Rachel feels herself becoming impatient. "I wanted…" He starts, again. He looks like he's about to faint. It's kind of sad if he wasn't so damn annoying. "Just throw it out, Finn." Rachel sighs. Finn looks at her through his eyelashes. "Do you… doyouwanttogooutonadatewithme?" Rachel is now the one who's frowning. "Can you repeat that? Slowly?" She asks gently. It takes all her strength to not face-palm herself right now. "Do you want to go out on a date with me? Tonight?" He finally brings out. Rachel's eyes widen. God, why haven't she done a better job avoiding him? "Uhhm, well…" Rachel chokes out. She feels Quinn watching her from the corner. Damn, maybe Quinn wants her boyfriend back. She'll kill her if she says yes. Rachel swallows nervously. "Uhh…" She murmurs. Finn looks expectantly at her. He gives her a sweet smile. It's heartbreaking to see him disappointed, Rachel still knows that from the last time. She makes a choice. Maybe a bad one. "Okay." She says, feeling awful. She'll just say to him afterwards that she isn't interested in him as more than a friend. That's a good plan, right? Finn's smile grows and before Rachel knows it, he's hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Rach!" He says happily. Rachel feels terrible for doing this to him, but she fakes a smile. "Can I pick you up tomorrow night at seven?" He asks hopeful. His eyes are sparkling and it's cute, it really is. Too bad she feels nothing for him. "Yeah, that's okay, I think." She painfully nods. He nods excitedly and turns around, still mouthing 'thank you' at her. He whistles while he walks away. She sighs and her happy expression turns into an annoyed one. That's when she realizes that Quinn's still watching her. As she turns her head, she locks eyes with her. Rachel gulps. Quinn is watching her with a not-so-happy expression and after a while of just glaring at each other, Quinn puts the book into her bag and throws the bag over her shoulder. Then she walks, furiously, out of the choir room, not minding that she walks into Rachel's side while doing so. Rachel rubs her aching side. She just made Quinn freaking Fabray angry and she's terrified for what will happen after the weekend. It can't be anything good, right?

It's terrible weather outside. And of course this is the day that she has to walk home from school because her dads are on a small vacation to family in England. Rachel sighs while half walking, half running home. A voice startles her. "Are you trying to be sick again? I thought we changed that after the conversation in the bathroom." Rachel turns around, and finds Quinn looking out of the window of her car. Rachel gapes at her. "Saw a ghost, Berry?" Quinn smirks amused at her. Rachel shakes her head, still startled. "Well, jump in, Berry. You'll be sick if you keep doing this." She stops the car and waits. Rachel looks confused at her. "Don't you understand what I'm saying or what? I offer you a ride home, crazy." She laughs. She must look ridiculous right now. Rachel can only nod and walks up to her car, getting in. As she closes the door, Quinn speaks again. "Good girl. That wasn't that hard, right?" She starts the car, ready to get on the road again. Rachel stares at her for a moment, trying to soak this all in. "Why are you being friendly to me these days?" She asks. Quinn looks at her for a second, before looking at the road again. "I can be friendly, you know. Maybe I want to change my life. Being a better person." Quinn shrugs. Rachel keeps silent. "And I can't just let you get sick, right? A sick Rachel Berry is like no fun at school." She chuckles. Rachel frowns. "You mean like, no fun because we can't throw slushies at her? Or, we can't insult anyone?" She sort of snaps. "About that; we have plenty of other kids to insult or throw slushies at, don't worry. But I'm not gonna do it anymore." Quinn smiles gently at her. Rachel's eyes widen. "But you're the head cheerio. You have to do that to stay in the team, right?" She asks. Quinn shrugs, again. "Sue Sylvester might be my cheerleading coach, she's not my boss. I can live the way I want. She has nothing to say about that. And if she wants to throw me out; I have a powerful family. She would lose her job." Quinn almost looks proud by saying this and Rachel feels herself becoming annoyed. "Congratulations with that. Must be fantastic to be a spoiled bread by your family" She snaps. It might be unfair but Quinn's family is not that friendly to her own family. They even tried to get Rachel away from her dads because it's "sinful". Quinn suddenly gives a turn to the steering wheel and parks into a parking place. Quinn grabs her arm. Rachel's shocked at the sudden contact. "What do you have against my family?" She snarls at Rachel. Rachel frowns. "They are awful to my family." She snaps back. She slams Quinns hand off her arm. "And they hate gay people." She adds. Quinn stares at her with a strange expression that Rachel hasn't seen before. They just keep staring at each other for like a minute. "You don't know my family." She suddenly says quietly. Rachel grabs Quinn's hand, after hesitating for a few seconds. "No, I don't know them. But I hear stories from my fathers about how they treat us. And that's not right." Rachel gently says. Quinns eyes tear up. "I hear things about your family, too." She chokes. Rachel strokes her thumb over Quinn's trembling hand. "What do they say?" She asks, trying to make Quinn comfortable enough to open up. "They… They say that your dads stole you from a woman who thought it would be good that you would be raised by them, but she was just confused and mentaly unhealthy because your dads made her think it would be for the best. And now you're going to be evil, too." Her bottom lip trembles. Rachel never thought she would see ice-queen Quinn cry. It's heart wrecking to see. "Do you think that, too?" Rachel asks, nervous for the answer. "I don't know anymore." Quinn says, terrified. "You make me feel so damn confused, Rachel. And I hate you for it." Quinn shakes her head, trying to make herself forget. "Quinn. Quinn. Please look at me. Quinn." Rachel tries to reassure her. Quinn sobs even more. "You can't help it that you're confused. You're raised by parents who made you think that this is true. There's nothing wrong with you, Quinn." She strokes Quinns back. Quinn nods, swallowing heavily "I'll try to never hurt you again, Rachel. I promise. I'm gonna be a good person for you." Rachel is confused by these words, but she nods, not wanting to upset Quinn even more. "Just calm down, okay? But don't fall asleep, I want to be home before tomorrow, you know." Rachel jokes. Quinn chuckles. They stay silent for a few minutes, and then Quinn starts the car again. "Let's leave the dramatic talks for what they are and bring you home. You're still soaked, by the way. I assure you that you're sick tomorrow. And it's sort of my fault." Quinn sounds guilty. Rachel pets her leg. "Don't start again. You said it yourself: we're past the dramatic talks, remember?" Quinn sighs and nods. The rest of the ride, it's mostly Rachel belting out every show-tune she knows and Quinn just chuckling along with it. After half an hour, Quinn stops right before house. "Well, here you go." Quinn smiles. Rachel smiles back. "Thank you for bringing me home save, Quinn." She thanks her. Quinn shrugs. "Sorry I was such a crying mess." She apologies. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. I think it is really brave of you to open up like that." Rachel looks at her hands. "…Can I hug you?" She asks quietly. Quinn chuckles. "Sure." She opens her arms and Rachel falls in them. She wraps her own arms around Quinn and savors the moment for as long as it takes. Rachel has to admit it feels really good and save to be here in the car with Quinn, in her arms. It's still strange to say that about someone who made her life a living hell, but it really feels nice. She sighs happily. "Uhhm, Rach, I don't want to be rude but I can't breath." Quinn murmurs. Rachel quickly pulls herself of Quinn. She blushes. "Sorry." She says. Quinn grins. "Now you're the one that says sorry for no reason." She says, amused. Rachel shrugs, cheeks still flushed. She opens the door and steps outside. "Thank you, again." She says to Quinn, who's already starting her car again. "No, thank you." Quinn says back and it looks like she really means it. "…And good luck with you date." She adds. Rachel hears something in her voice. Anger? Jealousy? Rachel can't quite place it, but she decides to just do like she didn't notice it. "Thanks! Have fun with… your ride home." Okay, lame. Quinn laughs and waves for a last time, before pulling of, and riding away. Rachel stares till the car is gone. Well, she can add this to her "Weirdest things in Rachel Berry's life" list…

The next day, Rachel indeed feels terribly sick. But she doesn't feels herself caring about it that much. Firstly because she doesn't has to go on a date with Finn (but the date is replaced to monday. Damn.), secondly because she can't help herself from thinking about Quinn and her beautiful, beautiful laugh… And thirdly because she received a message from her stranger.

-Rabbithole17: So, did you have a nice day, today?

-Broadwaystar0110: _Writing a message…_

**x**

**I was bored… Again… But I have to study, too. Ha, life is terrible sometimes :P. See you next time, and keep reviewing and stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's another chapter. It's not very long, I have to say that before you start reading. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews I love to know what you all think of it… Well, here's Rachels date with Finn. There's not many Quinn in this one. I'll post the next chapter in the weekend. (By the way, sorry for the grammar mistakes. Writing in English is horrible)**

**x**

**Rachel**

Rachel isn't bored very often. But today, she's almost sleeping. Like, really. She's currently at her date with Finn, who's eating very gross. They're at Breadstix (yes, Breadstix. Sigh…) and Finn keeps talking about how he made the winning touchdown in a football match this morning. He's already talking about it for about an hour. "…But then Puck threw the ball to me, because he's like, my buddy, you know? So I pushed past all those big guys and… Rach, are you still listening?" Finn's eyes are searching for mine. Rachel nods with a yawn. She looks at her watch. 8PM. Two hours till she can go home without being weird. Damn. "…Quinn being strange lately?" Rachel's suddenly awake from her daydream. "Huh? What did you say about Quinn?" She asks, immediately interested. Finn frowns. "You're really off today, hmm?" He states. "Just repeat what you just asked, please. What's with Quinn?" Her eyes bore into Finn's. He gulps. Rachel knows she can be intimidating. She actually loves it right now. "Uhhm, I just asked if you also noticed that Quinn's behaving strange lately." He smiles nervously. "Well, maybe she saw the holy light. I don't know." Rachel shrugs. It's a good question, she admits. It's what she's been asking herself, too. But then the conversation in the car happened. She believes that Quinn's afraid for her parents and just believes everything they say because… Well… they are her parents. But Quinn tries to be friendly to her. She promised that. Rachel doesn't knows if she believes that, but she has to give Quinn a fair chance to prove herself, so she decided to give it a rest. Although it looks like Quinn avoided her at school today. But they never talked to each other at school so it isn't that strange… "She used to hate you. So why is she friendly all of sudden? I don't understand." He scratches his chin, looking confused. Rachel chokes on the salad she's eating. How does he know she's friendly to her? Did he saw them? "How do you mean, friendly?" She quietly asks. "Well, she doesn't slushy you anymore. That's weird. In my opinion, that's her being friendly. I never saw her doing any other friendly thing so… I don't know." He sighs. His small brain conflicted him again. "Yeah… That's true. But she has other people who do it for her… By the way, can we go? I'm feeling sick." It isn't entirely a lie. She really feels sick, because she already ate three salads before this one to survive Finn's utterly boring talks. He looks disappointed but nods. "Sure, Rach…" He stands up, pays the bill and picks her jacket. "I'll throw, you catch, okay?" He excitedly says. Can he be any more childish? She nods, with a groan, and catches her jacket. The annoying whistling starts again when they leave Breadstix. Where's the duct tape when you need it?

Finn doesn't holds the car-door open for her. Gentleman my ass. Not that she needs him to hold the car-door, but after this horrible date it was the least thing he could do. But nope. "So, it was fun, right?" Finn says happily. He's grinning again. Rachel ignores him and looks out of the window. The ride home went by in silence.

"Well… I liked our date." Finn softly says. They're standing in the front of Rachel's house right now. Finn noticed that's something off with Rachel but he decided to ignore it. Rachel looks at him and can't even try to lie anymore. Finn deserves better than this. "Finn…" She starts. Finn looks at her expectantly. Rachel swallows heavily and looks into his honest eyes. "I… I think it's better that we're just being friends." She adds. Finn gulps. "Why?" He asks. "Honestly? This date sucked. And I don't feel anything when I'm with you. I like you, Finn, but not more than just a friend." She looks at the floor, unable to speak further. "You lied to me?" His voice raises. "N-no, I didn't. I really tried to like you, I j…" She's unable to finish her sentence. "No, you didn't. You knew the whole time. You knew I liked you so you used me. Just to break my heart." Finn's screaming furiously now. Rachel flinches with fear. "You're my friend, I've never wanted to hurt you…" Finn starts to walk away. "No! Finn! Please, hear me out!" Rachel screams helplessly. "I don't want to hear your damn voice again. You're not my friend. You're dead to me." Angry tears leave his eyes. Rachel shakes her head. She's also crying now. "Don't do this, Finn…" She chokes in her own tears. Finn looks at her coldly. "You'll regret this. I swear to god, you'll regret this." He threateningly whispers. Rachel's scared by his ice-cold voice. She never saw him like this. She never even saw him angry. She has the terrible feeling she just broke him. "I'm so, so sor…" Finn slams his car-door shut and just a few seconds later, he's gone, leaving Rachel in tears. Worst date ever. She just lost her dear friend. Her only friend.

The next day, a knock on the door startles her. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. She hasn't slept at all last night. Before she can say 'come in', her dad already opens the door. He's shocked with what he sees. His daughter in a miserable state with dozens of tissues. "O, honey… What's wrong?" He sits down on her bed, rubbing her back in soothing patterns. Rachel shakes her head, sniffling. "I just lost my friend." She sobs. Hiram hugs her. "I'm sure you'll get him back. And you can get new friends, right?" Hiram pulls her away and looks into her eyes. She swallows. Her dads don't know about the slushies, the horrible nicknames and her low status at school. She never told them. "Sure, dad." She fakes a grin. "Just know we're here for you. You know that, right?" He asks. His sweet eyes look at her with so much love, Rachel wants to drown in them. She nods. Her dads are hardly at home, so she knows it's a lie. It always has been. They said this so many times to her but she never had the guts to tell her dads about the bullying. They can't help her because they are never here, so why would she make them worried, right? Her dad stands up, gives her a kiss on her forehead. Rachel smiles sadly. "It's almost time for breakfast. Are you coming downstairs in a few minutes?" He changes the subject. Rachel nods. As he leaves the room, Rachel buries her face into her pillow and cries.

At school, the first thing she notices is the whispering. As she walks by, people stop and stare at her like she's an alien and then they start whispering to their friends, pointing at her. If it's not with their hands, it's with their eyes. All those eyes are following here like a virus. She doesn't knows what's going on but she has the strange feeling it has something to do with last night.

Rachel walks into her first class. She's sitting in the front, like always. Nothing different from any other day. The whispering is new, and she hates it. It's even worse than the nicknames. If they want to say something to her, why don't they just do it? The teacher notices the strange tense in the room but he ignores it. Like they always ignore the slushies they throw at her, the nicknames they call her. Nothing different about that. Maybe that's not okay, but she doesn't knows better than this.

Break-time. Nobody talked to her, yet. That's kind of different because jocks talk to her. Before they throw the slushie at her. And cheerleaders speak to her. Insults, of course. She's almost relieved when she sees Quinn walking into the canteen. Her relieve turns into sadness when Quinn locks eyes with her and immediately turns her head. Is this different than other days? It isn't, actually. But she hoped Quinn would try to be friendly at her after friday in her car. Guess her expectations were too high, again.

After school, there's still nobody who talked to her. No 'hi', no 'hey dwarf', no 'manhands'. Nothing. The silence is horrible. She walks home again. She silently hopes Quinn would offer her a ride again but she knows it won't happen. She stumbles and expects kids to laugh (maybe she even hopes it would happen, because she's so tired of people ignoring her) but nothing happens. Kids on bikes pass by, not even looking at her. But she hears something like "Isn't that the Berry kid? Eww, I think I just got a virus by just looking at her". Even that is nothing different than any other days. It's kind of sad, actually.

At home, Rachel decides she wants to sing again. Singing is the only thing that helps her relax. Well… Her morning-exercises help a bit, too. Singing is her passion since she was at the fragile age of three months. Her dads say she's a born talent because she sung 'don't rain on my parade' before she could even speak. Her dads even captured that moment in a video. Even Rachel herself must admit it's impressive because her voice was, even back then, very clear. She knows her mom is a famous broadway-singer. She's kind of proud of that. Rachel puts in her funny girl CD and soon she's belting out her favorite song since she was three months old: "don't rain on my parade."

Before dinnertime, Rachel tries to make contact with her stranger.

-Broadwaystar0110: Heyy.

-Broadwaystar0110: Are you here?

Two hours later, she tries again.

-Broadwaystar0110: Can you please answer me?

-Broadwaystar0110: Please?

Another hour later, again.

-Broadwaystar0110: Why don't you answer me?

-Broadwaystar0110: Do you hate me?

Before she goes to bed, she checks again. Still no reply. She just guesses the whole world hates her, then.

**X**

**Please review, follow or favorite See ya…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second time I post chapter 5. This one is a very different than the first one. I hope you don't hate me and still follow this fanfiction... I learned from the last time.**

**x**

**Rachel**

The next day, Rachel makes a mental note to firstly talk to Finn about what happened yesterday. He's angry and she can't blame him for it. He doesn't know her secret. The secret she held back for a very long time. Nobody knows about it but she thinks Finn deserves to know, since she made him sad and he was her best friend before this all happened. Rachel grabs her bike, waves to her neighbors and bikes away.

She bikes to school about half an hour earlier than normal. She knows Finn goes to school early because of his football, where he has to assist coach Beiste (no idea what that means, but it sounds important...). About 5 minutes on her way, she doesn't notice the piece of wood on the bicycle path. Before she knows it, she's flying through the air, landing really hard on her side. Curse words fill the air when suddenly a car stops right next to her.

"Did I just hear Rachel Berry curse?"

Rachel turns her head. She's facing Quinn, again.

"Why do we keep meeting each other like this?" Rachel says, sighing.

"I don't know. You keep getting in trouble." Quinn shrugs, laughing.

"Are you making fun of me, Lucy Quinn Fabray?" Rachel smirks.

"Maybe I do, Rachel Barbra Berry. Are you getting in, or do I have to lift you into my car?" Quinn pushes the door of her car open.

"What about my bike?" Rachel frowns deeply.

Quinn sighs and gets out of her car. Within a few seconds, she lifts her bike and puts it into the car trunk. Rachel gapes at her. The cheerio practices really paid off. Quinn sees her staring and grins at her.

"Impressed, Berry?"

Rachel shakes her head, but smiles at Quinn while getting into her car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, what's your reason to go too school so early?" Quinn asks, looking to her through the corner of her eye.

Rachel taps her leg. "That's sort of private..." She whispers. Quinn looks at her strangely but shrugs after a minute.

"And why are you so early?" Rachel asks.

"Cheerio practice." Quinn says shortly. Rachel mouths 'of course', and it's silent again.

"You can tell me everything you want. I'll keep it a secret, you know." Quinn breaks the silence. She says it quietly. It's so quiet, Rachel has to pierce her ears to hear it. She has a strange feeling she heard those words before, but she can't quite place where.

"That's very generous of you, Quinn, but we're hardly friends. I don't know if I could trust you 100%, considering our past together." Rachel gives her a small smile.

Quinn nods slowly. "Yeah, I understand. But I still wouldn't tell it to anyone. So if you ever need a friend, I'm here."

The rest of the ride is in silence. It's sort of awkward but every now and then, one of the girls gives each other a smile, or another sign to know they don't just ignore each other. They just don't have anything to talk about. Normal friends would laugh and tell each other stories about life, funny moments from the past... But they aren't normal friends. They don't have funny moments from the past they share together. It's okay for now. They're just getting to know each other. That needs some time, but Rachel is sure of it that they will eventually. She's determined to do that.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At school, they say goodbye. Quinn gets ready for cheerio practice, and Rachel has to make something right. She walks straight to the gym. She sees coach Beiste immediately. She's shouting something.

"Puck! Don't stop with doing sit-ups, you still have to do 106 of them. Finn! You're not in Glee club right now, stop dancing!"

"But coach... I'm not dancing." She hears Finn say.

"Well, it looked as awful as your dancing skills. I don't want to see that EVER AGAIN." The last words come out like a siren of an ambulance. It's enough decibel to make a human deaf. Well, it sounds like it is.

"Sir..." Finn starts

"I'M A GIRL! I'M A GIRLLL!" Beiste shouts.

This is the moment Rachel walks into the gym, and everyone is staring at her like she's an alien. Finn frowns.

"Miss Berry, what are you doing here?" Beiste asks. "It's 7:45. School doesn't starts till 8:30"

"I want to talk too Finn for a moment, coach" Rachel explains.

Finn straightens up. "O, no way. I'm not going to talk to her, coach. Let's go through with training." He starts doing sit-ups again.

"FINN!" Beiste shouts. He stands up immediately, gulping. "Talk to Berry, I've always liked her. She can maybe put some life into your body again." She looks disapprovingly at him. Finn groans. He slowly shuffles in Rachel's way. He looks annoyed.

"AND DON'T GIVE HER THAT GRUMPY FACE." Beiste adds, disappointed in her quarterback. Finn doesn't listen, though. Together, they walk out of the gym.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, what do you want to talk about." Finn says impatiently. He taps with his foot against the floor.

"I want to clear the mess up from yesterday. I don't like how the day turned out to be." Rachel says calmly.

Finn groans.

"I don't like it either but for you know, you broke my heart." He pouts. Rachel rolls her eyes at his childish expression.

"Oh come on, Finn. I know you were eyeing the cheerleader in the gym. I bet you're really heartbroken." Rachel says sarcastically.

Finn blushes. "I notice girls. That's what guys do." He defends himself.

"Not the guys who are heartbroken." Rachel states, watching his annoyed expression turn into an embarrassed one.

"...Maybe I'm not that heartbroken. But I'm definitely disappointed in you!" He tries to make this conversation working again.

"And you have the right to be that. I was very disappointed in myself too. But I have a good reason for it." Rachel looks at the ground.

"Well, I'm curious. Say it fast, because I want to exercise for a few more minutes." He looks at her expectantly. Rachel looks up again.

"I... I have a secret I never told anyone before. And it's maybe a bit cliché, so maybe people knew it already. But I didn't. I want you to know, because you're my best friend." Rachel hears him groaning for a moment at the 'best friend' part, but he nods to say that she can talk further.

"I... I'm gay, Finn." Rachel blushes at his still expectantly looking eyes. It looks like he's waiting for more, or that he's taking this all in to process it. It's silent for seconds, but for Rachel it seem like hours. She waits, and waits. Her heart skips many beats. Then he opens his mouth, to say something really unexpected.

"Damn. Now I look like a homophobe."

Rachel looks at him with wide eyes. Did he really just say that?

"Wait, what?" She asks, confused.

"I said: Damn. Now I look like a homophobe. I have a gay stepbrother, you know. I don't want to look like a homophobe." His face turns into a worried frown.

Rachel just gapes at him. "So you're okay with this?" She asks, hoping for a positive answer.

"Well, of course. I just wished you told me sooner." His face turns into horror.

"Why?" She expects the worst, remembering the whispers and the strange looks she received the day before.

"Uhhm, I may have told a rumor to you... To the whole school... About your feminine parts..." He looks at the floor.

Rachel gives a small yelp. "You did WHAT? What did you say?" She expects the worst.

"I told them you have a penis instead of a vagina because there went something wrong at your birth and that's why you wear hideous clothes and skirts instead of pants because otherwise you would see a bulge." He blushes really hard.

Rachel thought she would find it devastating, horrible, something to cry for but instead... She laughed. Yes, she laughed. Really, really loud.

"Oh my god, and they BELIEVED such a thing? Typical Lima: they would even believe about dinosaurs." She laughs even more. Finn looks confused at her, but starts laughing along with her. Rachel's laugh soon turned into a frown.

"But you still made a rumor about me. And I won't except that." Rachel says seriously. Finn gulps.

"What do I have to do to make it right?" Finn asks, almost begging.

Rachel thinks about that.

"First, you have to say you made that rumor up. Second, you need to be my friend again." She says eventually.

Finn smiles happily.

"Thank you, Rach!" He grins.

Rachel is happy she has her friend again, although he made a couple mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. She's trying to forgive Quinn, so why wouldn't she do the same with Finn? Quinn made 158 mistakes (the amount of slushies she thrown at her) and Finn made one. A mistake that's mostly funny, and only proves how stupid the people in Lima are. Another reason she wants to leave Lima as soon as she can and move to New York.

"You have to exercise, right?" Rachel asks.

"Uhh, o, right." Finn hesitates for a moment, but then pulls her into a big hug. "Thank you, again, Rach." He whispers in her ear. Rachel pats his back.

"It's alright, Finn. It's alright.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The rest of the day goes by in silence. There are no more whispers, no more laughters at her... Well, the slushy facials are still there, but, as sad it might sound, those are normal. After school, Rachel hopes to find a letter in her locker. Unfortunately, it's not there. Rachel sighs and slams her locker shut. She's late. School's already out for an hour and she has to be home before 6 o' clock to get ready for singing practice. Whistling, she walks out of the school. She stops walking as she sees Quinn and Puck talking at the parking lot.

**Quinn**

Quinn is about to walk home, as Puck shows up at her side.

"Sup, milf." He grins.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "What do you want, Puck." She sighs.

"I just want to know if you're already doing something on friday evening."

O jesus. "No, I don't want to go out with you ever again, Puck." She groans.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"You're kidding me, right? The last time, you made me drunk and after that, you made me PREGNANT. Wow, I really don't have a clue why I don't want to go out with you." She snarls sarcastically.

Puck hold up both his hands. "Okay, okay. I get your point. But I'm a better man now!" He defends.

Quinn starts laughing. "Dream on, Puck." She starts walking again but Puck jumps after her. "Are you seeing someone else?" He asks.

Quinn turns around. "What?" she says, irritated.

"Are you dating someone?" He asks again.

"Yeah, I get that. But thats none of your business." She says, while trying to walk away again, but Puck jumps in front of her.

"O wow, you're really seeing someone." He grins.

Quinn flushes red. "No, I don't." She snaps.

Puck shakes his head. "Quinn Fabray, you've always been a terrible liar."

She frowns. "And you've always been blind because you're always WRONG. I don't lie."

He still looks at her, grinning. Quinn sighs. "I'm not dating someone, yet, Puck."

Puck wiggles his eyebrows. "Did you just say 'yet'?"

Quinn nods, but looks coldly at him. "But that's all I'm gonna say about this." She warns.

"So It's someone you're not supposed to date?" He asks, confused.

"It is, actually." She shrugs. She looks up into Pucks suddenly smiling face. "What?" she snaps.

"I knew it. You totally have a thing for Rachel Berry." He looks proud of himself.

Quinn's mouth falls open. How could Puck, out of all people, know her deepest secret?

"So I guess I'm right." Puck states. She blushes. "O. My. God. How did that happen?" He almost drools. It's disgusting.

"Ehm, long story." She says.

"I can't wait." Puck sits down and looks up to her. Quinn sighs. She knows he won't shut up till he hears her speak, so she opens her mouth and starts telling him the story.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hmm, so you didn't know it was Rachel you chatted with?" Puck asks.

"No, I didn't." She nods.

"And now you know it's her, but she doesn't know it's you." He goes on.

"Like I already said twice, yes." She says, annoyed.

Puck grins. "So now you want me to play match-maker?"

Quinn's mouth drops open. "No I don't! How can you even think that?!" She looks at him like he's crazy.

Puck shrugs. "Just hoping..." He sighs dramatically.

"Pervert." Quinn shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Talking about Rachel... there she is." Puck looks at a point behind her. Quinn turns around quickly. Rachel is watching her with a strange look. Before she knows it, Rachel approaches them and suddenly, she's standing right before her. Quinn gulps.

"Hey Quinn. Noah." She nods. Quinn opens her mouth to speak but there's no sound coming out.

"What are you guys still doing here? School already closed for about an hour ago." She asks.

"Ehh... Puck and I talked for a bit too long, I guess." Quinn suddenly found her voice again.

"Yeah, we should probably go." Puck says, and he pulls Quinn with him, leaving Rachel feeling really confused because she knows Puck and Quinn hardly get along with each other after Beth, so how could they possibly talk for an hour without fighting?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So, what changed between you and Rachel?"

"My parents would freak out if they saw you, so if I were you, I should be going right now." Quinn says annoyed.

"It's still a 5 minutes walk so you could at least answer me." He says.

Quinn rolls her eyes and mouths 'whatever'. "I don't really know what you mean." She sighs.

She starts walking faster. Puck strolls behind her. "I mean, why do you care? You already knew her. She's still the same annoying girl you tortured." Puck says.

Quinn sighs. She stops walking and turns around, watching Puck intensely in the eyes. "That's the point. I didn't know the real her. I just assumed she was something she isn't in real life. Don't you get it? We made her like this. We broke her. She wants to prove to herself she isn't what we make her look like. But she can't because her self-esteem is damaged."

Puck frowns. "And you want to make her feel better by..."

"...Anonymously putting letters in her locker, yes." Quinn finished his line.

"Can I help?" He asks excitedly.

"No." Quinn says shortly.

Puck pouts. But he knows he's gonna do something, though. Quinn just doesn't know it.

**x**

**So, this is it. Hope you liked it. Review + favorite + follow :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mehh, here I am again. Hope you still have interest in this story... This chapter is small because I'm busy at the moment... Have fun reading!**

**x**

**Rachel**

The next day, Rachel is trying to leave school to go home as Puck jumps into her view.

"Hey, hot jew." He grins.

She frowns. "Well hello, Noah. What do you want on this awful tuesday?" She asks.

"Hmm, I just want to ask some subtle questions... Are you into girls?"

Rachel flinches. What is that for a question?

"Ehh, well..." She begins, confused.

"That's a yes, then. Next: What do you think of Quinn?" He interups.

Rachel frowns. "Uhh, I don't know?" She answers.

"Do you think she's pretty?" He looks at her with an odd expression which Rachel can't quit place.

"Uhh, well, she's one of the prettiest girls on earth, but everyone can see that, right?" She answers slowly. She almost asks it to herself. It's normal to think that way about Quinn, right? There's no way someone CAN'T see that.

Puck grins. "That's all I have to know, Berry."

He walks away, still grinning. There are some strange things happening today.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Kurt**

Kurt just fixed his hair good enough to go home properly represented, when he hears the most voice of the most unexpected person behind him.

"Kurt. Just the man I was looking for."

Kurt turns around in surprise.

"You're talking to ME?" He asks Puck.

"Well, you're the only one at this school with the name Kurt, right?" Puck says.

"That's not the point. The point is that you never said a single word to me in three years." Kurt dryly answers. He wants to walks further but a hand stops him.

"You're not walking away till I say what I want." Puck commands.

Kurt turns around frowning, now facing him again.

"For you know: You don't have any power over me. But okay, I will listen. Because you asked so nicely." He says sarcastically.

Puck grins approvingly. "You're buddies with Rachel, right?" He asks.

Kurt frowns again. Damn, he hates frowning but you just can't help yourself with this guy. He really needs a facelift after this day.

"I wouldn't call it a friendship, but we don't hate each other..." Kurt answers.

Puck nods. "Close enough. I need you to send Rachel to Breadstix tomorrow at 7 'o clock in the evening. Can I count on you?" He asks.

Kurt shakes his head in confusion. "Wait, what? Why would I send Rachel to that place?" He asks.

"Let's just say it's a blind date." Puck shrugs.

Kurt's eyes start twinkling. He absolutely loves blind dates. He likes the dressing up for the date part the most.

"Can I give her a make-over?" He begs.

Puck frowns.

"Rachel needs a make-over, that's for sure. She manages to dress like a grandma and a toddler at the same time. As long as she's not looking like a sad clown hooker again, sure." Puck answers thoughtfully.

Kurt's smile grows. "I will not disappoint." He says to Puck, before walking away with a grin plastered on his face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rachel**

A lot of people suddenly want to talk with her and it confuses her. Right now, it's a beaming Kurt, who says a lot of things Rachel can't understand because he's rambling like an idiot. Even faster than she normally talks.

"Kurt, you're rambling really fast. I don't understand a word." She sighs.

Kurt's smile turns into a frown. "Ow. Well, I take you to Breadstix tomorrow at 7. And I'm giving you a make-over beforehand, to make a long story short."

So suddenly Kurt wants to go out as friends? She recalls the moments Kurt called her an annoying diva, a little brad and a spoiled loudmouth. "So we're suddenly friends?" She asks with a scowl.

"Oh, Rachel Berry, we've always been friends, right?"

It sounds forced and fake but Rachel nods. "Okay. Let's do this, then." She groans.

Kurt claps enthusiastically in his hands. "I expect you to come to my place tomorrow at 5 'o clock, then. O, and bring your animal sweaters." He adds.

"Wait. You want me to bring ALL my sweaters?" She asks confused.

"Yup." Kurt casually says.

"Uhh, well, okay. But what are you gonna do with them?" Rachel looks suspiciously at him.

"You'll see. But you'll feel better afterwards." Kurt says.

"So you're not gonna do something bad?" She asks.

"Nahh, of course not." He grins.

Rachel frowns but shrugs. "You'll see me tomorrow, then." She states.

Kurt smiles. "Yes! Okay!" He yelps happily. Rachel rolls her eyes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Rachel**

After school, she sees she received a message. From her stranger. Well, that's a long time ago. Rachel frowns.

Rabbithole17: I've never forgotten about you. This situation is just really hard for me.

Broadwaystar0110: That you can't say who you are?

Rabbithole17: Being in love with a girl.

Broadwaystar0110: Oh...

x

Rachel's heart flutters. Her stranger still loves her.

x

Rabbithole17: My parents won't accept it.

x

This makes Rachel think about a conversation she had once with someone, but she can't quit place which one.

x

Broadwaystar0110: But do you accept it yourself?

Rabbithole17: I don't know. This is just so confusing.

Broadwaystar0110: I know. I mean, I have two gay dads, but that makes it even worse. It's so stereotype for the daughter of them to be gay, too, you know?

Rabbithole17: You're not stereotype...

Broadwaystar0110: I still don't know if this is all just a joke. I mean, I'm nothing special. I'm just an annoying girl who everyone hates.

Rabbithole17: You're so much more than that... And if this was a joke, I would've done something a lot sooner than this, right? Graduation is two months away.

Broadwaystar0110: And then I'll never hear of you again. I never even saw you.

Rabbithole17: Oh, believe me, you saw me a lot of time. And all of those times were awful. You're not gonna miss me.

Broadwaystar0110: I'm gonna miss the REAL you, then... So, I know you well?

Rabbithole17: You know me but I'm a whole different person in real life than I am here. It's a miracle that you never actually said that you hate me.

Broadwaystar0110: I know it when people hide in real life. I can see through them. Even in the meanest people, I see something good. Most of them are just scared of something. Maybe to get hurt.

Rabbithole17: I don't deserve you. That's a fact.

Broadwaystar0110: Every person can change.

Rabbithole17: I want to change for you.

Broadwaystar0110: Do it, then. Show me how the real you is. Be a good person.

Rabbithole17: I'm scared.

Broadwaystar0110: And you'll stay scared till you let it out. I won't judge you if I know who you are.

Rabbithole17: I can't survive another person I love being taken away from me. And I know you don't want me, I'm an awful person.

Broadwaystar0110: You're stuck with me. I'll never leave you alone if you only gave me the chance to love you.

Rabbithole17: Can you be in love with someone that's fake in real life?

Broadwaystar0110: I know how you are behind your computer. And I like that person. I love the real you.

Rabbithole17: I'll try, okay?

Broadwaystar0110: Please, try your best.

Rabbithole17: I'm gonna do it. I'll be the person you want me to be.

x

Rabbithole17 is offline. Rachel sighs. Who is this person? Who is her stranger? She says she's awful to her. It must be a cheerleader, but which one? Every cheerleader is horrible to her. Every single one. They've all thrown slushies to her, although there are three cheerleaders in particular who throw the most. But her stranger being one of them... That's ridiculous. But she'll find out. She'll love her stranger, no matter who it is.

**x**

**This was it... Review, follow, please :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to do another chapter today. I wrote this in a few minutes, right from my head to this word file so it might have a few grammar mistakes. Sorry about that. Hope you like it! This is that "match-make" plan of Puck. Well, part 1 of it lol.**

**x**

**x**

**Rachel & Kurt**

"You're sure this is alright?"

Rachel looks at the outfit Kurt bought for her. Without her knowing of course. It's a purple top with light blue skinny jeans. She's wearing black and purple heels and her hair is lightly curled. Kurt made smokey eyes when he insisted to put her make-up on. She never wore so many make-up as today and she doesn't knows if it looks okay. Her dads always told her that she didn't need the make-up, that she's a natural beauty. The kids at her school told her otherwise. But she loves her dads and she believes them. They know the real her. Heck, they raised her!

"Are you kidding? You look smoking hot!"

Kurt never used that kind of language before so Rachel guesses it's good. Rachel blushes. She feels more comfortable with her sweaters. She feels so naked right now. The thing about having two dads is that there's never a feminine touch in her style of clothes. Her dads think she looks cute in the animal sweaters. They even 'awww' at her when she wears them. That's like, every day.

"Can I ask you what you're gonna do with the sweaters I brought with me?" Rachel asks nervously.

"Oh, that's right. I already made the bonfire in the garden. Can I recommend you follow me?" He starts walking to the door.

"Wait, WHAT? The bonfire? o, god, you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, right?" She looks at him wide-eyed.

Kurt shrugs and grabs the bunch of clothes, taking them with him outside. As soon as Rachel follows him, she immediately sees the fire. She gasps.

"I don't think I wanna look at this..." She puts her hands in front of her eyes.

Kurt checks if the fire's good enough and without hesitation, he throws Rachel's favorite clothes in the flames of the fire. Rachel, who watched through her fingers, gasps. Kurt turns his attention towards her and he sees tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighs.

"Oh come on, Rach. You wore them since you were ten! You're almost 18! And I bought you new clothes. Stylish, casual clothes." He walks up to her and soothes her by stroking reassuring circles on her back.

Rachel sniffles and strokes her sleeve across her wet cheeks. "I guess you're right..." She gulps for a moment but is silent again. Kurt grabs her hand.

"Come on, it's almost 7. I want you to look perfect and I see that your mascara's terrible again." He looks in horror at her.

Rachel chuckles for a moment at Kurt's ridiculousness.

"Do I really have to be perfect to be in your presence, Kurt?" She frowns slightly. She never went to Breadstix with a friend before. Most of the time it was just her and her dads, or just herself.

"I don't want to be embarrassed because of your looks..." Kurt lies, thinking about the real reason of this make-over.

Rachel sees he's lying, but she assumes it's a joke so she chuckles again.

Kurt looks at her for a moment. "Okay, enough with this, I have to make your make-up perfect again."

Before Rachel knows it, Kurt pulls her along with him back into the house, up to his bedroom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Puck & Quinn**

"I still don't understand why I accepted your offer to go too Breadstix." Quinn scowls.

Puck grins. "You've always been weak for my awesome charms, baby mama."

"Don't call me that." Quinn snaps.

Puck sighs. Quinn's pregnancy wasn't a secret. He knocked her up at his party when they were both drunk. He never really forgave himself for that. Quinn changed since the birth of Beth. She totally shut down. Every time someone talks about her pregnancy, she acts like it never happened. Puck knows she's hurt, he sees that in her eyes. He may be a guy, but he isn't blind.

"Are you ready to go?" He casually throws up his car keys and catches them again.

Quinn nods. Puck hesitates for a moment but grabs Quinn's small hand in his own after a moment. Quinn looks down at their locked hands and she gives him a small, painful smile. Puck smiles halfheartedly back. He always keeps a soft spot for Quinn. It's not love. Well, not that kind of love. It's more like the love you have for a family member. But he'll always keep that need to protect her. He wants her to be happy, and he knows she can be happy with Rachel. Rachel is a good girl. She's sweet. She can be annoying, but Quinn created this special smile for Rachel, every time he brings Rachel's name up. He now knows what that smile means: love. The smile Quinn never gave him.

As soon as they're in the car, Quinn sits down and looks out of the window. Puck starts the car and soon, they're driving five minutes in silence to Breadstix. After the five minutes, Puck hears Quinn mumbling something.

"What did you say?" He asks gently.

Quinn always brings up the soft spot in him. Sometimes he hates it, but Quinn needs it. She needs someone who cares about her and he tries to do his best to give her that feeling, although he knows he can't fill that empty space entirely. Quinn's parents are bossy, selfish people. They're actually kind of mean. They keep Quinn isolated in the thought that some people are wrong, and others are right. They raise her to be weak. To listen to the power of her father. Her mother is an alcoholic and her dad is a big, powerful guy. Every single person in this town fears him for his thoughts and envy him for his power. He can ruin everyone's life with just one sentence.

"Why do you take me to Breadstix when you know we're not gonna start a relationship again. We both don't want that." She mutters under her breath.

"I want you to be happy again. I want you to get out of that house you're living in. It's bad for you." He answers softly.

Quinn breaths out, trembling. She stopped talking again for the rest of the ride. After five other minutes, Puck finally sees Breadstix coming in his view. He parks his car in the parking spot right next to Breadstix and steps out of the car. He walks to Quinn's door and pulls it open, waiting for Quinn to step out. Quinn mutters a "thank you" and they walk together to the sweet looking restaurant. Everyone in Lima knows this place. It's quite popular.

"After you, my lady." He takes hold of the door and waits for Quinn to walk in.

As soon as they're inside, Puck looks around. Kurt. Where's Kurt.

"Quinn, can you look for a good table for two? I have to pee." He grins bluntly at her.

Quinn rolls her eyes and mumbles something again, before slowly walking to a table in the corner and sitting down lazily. She looks so uninterested that Puck almost gulps. He hides behind a wall. Five minutes later, Kurt still hasn't showed up. Puck feels himself becoming annoyed. Never trust Kurt. He's always too late. He looks at Quinn who looks like she wants to kill someone right now. Puck definitely can't go back to the table right now. He just has to wait and hope Kurt shows up soon.

As if Kurt heard his thoughts, the door opens and Kurt walks in with Rachel. He sees Kurt muttering something to Rachel. Rachel nods hesitantly. After a moment, Kurt walks up to the wall Puck's hiding behind. As soon as Kurt's close, Puck grabs his arm and pulls him behind the wall with him. Kurt yelps.

"Where were you?!" Puck whispers angrily.

"Her make-up was ruined!" Kurt defends himself.

Puck gives a irritated sigh and makes a hand-signal that Kurt has to shut the fuck up. Kurt nods and they look at Rachel and Quinn. Rachel hasn't seen Quinn yet because Quinn's in the corner behind a big plant and Rachel's still standing in the door, waiting for Kurt to return. After five other minutes, they see Rachel becoming impatient and Quinn stands up, grabs her stuff and walks to the door. She suddenly stops and they both hear her gasp. She has seen Rachel.

**x**

**Rachel**

Kurt. He's always late. But taking a pee. Really? That doesn't takes that long, right? Rachel looks at her watch. Five minutes ago, Kurt left. Is he fixing his make-up or something? Suddenly, Rachel hears a gasp. She looks up. Right into the hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray. Her mouth falls open.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

**x**

**x**

**This is sort of a cliffhanger haha. I love it. Let's hope this "blind date" goes well, right? ^^**

**Review, follow, favorite... Whatever...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you guys... **

**SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES, IT'S HORRIBLE AAARGHH :$**

**x**

**Quinn**

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

Quinn just stands there, frozen, a few meters away from Rachel. What's Rachel doing here? And where's Puck? Oh god. Puck. He must have planned this. Quinn realizes she has yet to say something and that Rachel's still watching her with a frown.

"Uhh, I came here with Puck. What about you?" She brings out, voice trembling.

Rachel's frown turns into a gentle smile. Quinn loves that smile so much.

"I came here with Kurt, actually. But he's already gone for five minutes. He went to the toilets." Rachel shrugs.

Okay. Definitely a set-up. But she can't let Rachel notice it. Not yet.

Rachel breaks the silence. "Well, since our dates both left for hopefully a small amount of time, we can sit down somewhere, right?" Before Quinn can reply, Rachel already walked to the table she just left from. God, help me. Quinn walks after her and sits down at the other side of the table.

**x**

**Puck**

"You never said the blind date was QUINN."

Puck looks at Kurt with an annoyed expression.

"Do you have a problem with that?" He snaps. He really starts to sound like Quinn.

"Actually, I don't. I always knew they have a sparkling chemistry. And I like those stories in movies where two people hate each other and it turns into love." Kurt looks dreamily at Puck. He suddenly feels creeped out.

"You're not gonna jump ME, right? You're not my type." Puck says fearfully.

Kurt laughs. "You're not my type, either. Don't worry, I'm only attracted to attractive men." Kurt looks at the table with Rachel and Quinn again. They actually started talking now. Puck scowls next to him and gives him a kick in his side. Kurt almost screams but Puck puts a hand on his mouth, silencing him. He looks around.

"We have to get out of here." He hisses.

Kurt protests against the hand that's still on his mouth. "Mffff Ive smm hmm" He mutters.

"Wait, what? Oh, pardon. I'll remove my hand." He evilly grins.

Kurt scoffs. "I said, NO, I want to see the date!" He puts his arms around himself, looking like a stubborn little boy.

Puck rolls his eyes and pulls Kurt with him to the other exit, at the back of the restaurant. Kurt protests by putting his whole weight in the game, which isn't that much, so Puck grabs his legs and lifts him over his shoulder, grinning while listening to Kurt's silent curse words that slowly fill the air.

**x**

**Quinn**

After an awkward conversation about school, the silence returns. Quinn swallows loudly. Rachel plays with her spoon. Suddenly, Rachel looks up. Their eyes lock. Help. Those beautiful eyes. She feels her insides melt.

"They set us up, hmm?" Rachel quietly asks. Her cheeks flush red.

Quinn nods slowly. "I think so, yes..." She answers, closing her eyes.

"But why would they do that?" Rachel frowns. Apparently she does that every time she's thinking about something. Quinn looks amused at her.

"OH!" Rachel's eyes snap wide open. "I know it! They want us to be friends! Of course! They don't know we already are! The sweethearts..." She smiles brightly.

Quinn rolls her eyes. She knows EXACTLY why Puck set her up with Rachel. _Not gonna happen, Puckerman._

"I think they're just being assholes." Quinn states. _  
_

Rachel gasps. "Quinn! Language! And Kurt isn't an asshole... He's an angel" She says resolutely.

Quinn chuckles. Rachel grins evilly at her.

"Are you laughing at me, Quinn Fabray?" She asks playfully.

"Of course not, miss Berry. It's just that Kurt... He's a bitch." Quinn honestly says.

Rachel gasps again. "You don't talk about people like that, Fabray! And Kurt is a really sweet boy. He helped me with my make-up today."

Quinn is thankful for that. The make-up looks wonderful, she has to give him that. Rachel never looked more beautiful than today. Quinn smiles. Rachel looks questionably at her.

"What are you thinking?" She says suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just that Kurt did a good job with the make-up. You look hot." She gulps at her own words. Did she just say that out loud? She used the word hot. She said it to RACHEL.

Rachel blushes furiously. "Gee, thank you, Quinn" she says shyly.

Quinn smiles sweetly at her, mentally slapping herself for her outburst. Sure, Rachel looks smoking hot, but it's not a ladylike manner to say that out loud to someone. She feels like a horny teenage boy.

It's silent again. Quinn taps with her fingers on the table, feeling terribly uncomfortable.

She clears her throat. "So, I never actually asked how terrible your date with Finn was."

Rachel looks oddly at her. "At a scale from one to ten? definitely eleven."

Quinn nods. "So... I thought you liked him." She nervously taps her feet.

"I thought so, too... But there was no spark, you know? I wait for my person." She sighs. Quinn gulps at the mention of 'my person'.

"And what's your person like?" She nervously asks, not looking Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel hesitates for a moment, but decides she trusts Quinn enough to tell her more. She starts talking.

"My person... My person is sweet, makes me feel loved without her knowing. She likes Alice in Wonderland, I guess. She's romantic, buys me flowers. She writes me love-letters, explaining her love for me. She's mysterious. She's so unsure about herself, and that's a shame because she's a wonderful person. Although she might fake her awesomeness in real life. She's my everything, although I don't know who she is."

Quinn feels tears welling up, but she hides it. Being an ice-cold bitch for such a long time isn't that bad, especially when you need it in times like this. She gulps.

Quinn looks up to Rachel, and she sees she's crying. Why is she crying? Quinn's the one that's supposed to feel sad! Ashamed, even. She's a coward for not telling her love for this small brunette.

"Why are you crying?" She asks worriedly.

"You're obviously having troubles with me being gay." Rachel chokes, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, no, not at all, Rachel. Not at all." She smiles sweetly at her. Rachel sniffles.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks, still looking sad. Quinn feels so bad for thinking she looks terribly adorable right now.

"Of course, Rach. You're my friend. It's really brave of you to tell me this." _And it only makes me more like a coward_

Quinn pulls a tissue out of her bag and gives it to Rachel. Rachel mutters a 'thank you', her eyes still puffy from crying.

Quinn suddenly gets an idea to cheer Rachel up.

"You know what? Enough of this dramatic stuff, we're gonna re-create your date with Finn. Your first date with someone is ruined, and I can't let that happen." Quinn jumps off her chair excitedly. Rachel looks amused at her. She smiles tearfully at Quinn.

"You're really saying this right now? You want to re-do my date?" She smiles brightly, and the crying is soon forgotten.

"Yes. What's strange about that?" Quinn grins proudly.

Rachel chuckles. "Nobody ever wanted to go on a date with me. Well, Finn... But..." She shuts her mouth.

Quinn feels anger building up inside. Rachel is beautiful, wonderful, sweet, caring and the most generous person she ever met in her entire life and still nobody wants to date her. What's wrong with those people?

"They don't deserve you. You're wonderful, Rach. So I'm gonna make your first date amazing. An amazing date for a wonderful person." Quinn smiles sweetly at her.

"Oh shut up, you're making me cry again." Quinn sees tears welling up again. She rolls her eyes. Rachel has always been an overdramatic person.

"Before we start this whole cry-thing again, I'm gonna take you with me now." Quinn pays for the drinks and grabs Rachel's hand in her own. Emotions run through her body. They fit perfectly. Suddenly, Quinn realizes she's staring at their locked hands for quite a time, and as she looks up she sees Rachel's bright smile. Beautiful.

"Okay, let's go, princess. I have an idea, but first we have to go to your house and after that, we're going to mine to pick something up, too." Quinn pulls her with her outside, getting into her car. At least Puck didn't take the car with him.

**x**

"Funny girl? Why do you need Funny girl?" Rachel looks confused at her.

Quinn smiles. "Don't ask too many questions, you."

Rachel sighs. "You don't know how much I hate it when I don't know what someone's doing."

"Don't attack me, then." Quinn chuckles, while getting into the car again, ready to go to her own house.

**x**

Quinn's parents aren't home. Surprise, surprise. She walks to the basement, grabbing the thing she needs. Good thing she left Rachel in the car. She would probably start asking about her parents.

Quinn's parents aren't that much at home. Her mom works in the afternoon and leaves in the evening, to get drunk at the local bar. Her dad is a very busy man. He has his own business, is very loved in this town. Unbelievable, because Quinn thinks he's a jerk. If she doesn't please him, he'd turn into a terrible man. He never hurt her physically, but he sure did mentally. According to him, she's a shame for the whole family. The first time he hurt her with his words, was when she got a B- for a test. He didn't care that the reason for it was that her mom vomited the whole day, and she had to clean it up. Be the good daughter.

But that's not important. She has to make a girl happy today. She looks at the video projector in her hands. It's an old one. She got it from her grandmother, before she died. Her grandmother knew how much she loved the projector when she was a kid and slept at her grandparents for multiple days in a row, every holidays. When she was little, they would show her films with it. It was magical to see The Lion King on such a big screen, just in front of her nose, whenever she wanted. She grabs the projector screen and puts a blanket around it. She puts the video projector in a bag and walks away, out of the basement.

**x**

"Yeesh, you really made work of it." Rachel looks at the hidden projector screen. It's big, Quinn has to admit that.

Quinn smiles softly. "Yes, of course. I have to make something of this date, right?"

Rachel blushes. "You're a good friend, Quinn."

Right. A friend. This is all meant to be friendly. Quinn smiles halfheartedly.

"You're, too, Rachel." To avoid awkward silent moment, she puts the video projector and screen in the back of the car. She walks to the front of Rachel's car-door and holds it open.

"Get in, beautiful." Rachel flushes red at the 'beautiful' part, and gets into the car.

"Where are we going?" She asks, as Quinn finally sits down next to her.

"You'll see." Quinn answers mysteriously, and she drives off.

**x**

**Yup. That's it for today. Hopefully, I can update this week. But I have a test-week next week, so I don't know if I can, guys :$ However: review, follow, favorite... All that stuff xD**

**Sorry if this story disappoints you, I'm not very good in writing. It's a miracle that I had the guts to even post this story... But it means a lot to me that people actually read this. So, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The test week is over and I'm back! Sorry for not updating this week, like I said: test week. Here's the "date" of Quinn and Rachel, guys...**

**x**

**Quinn**

Rachel gasps "Quinn, this is beautiful!"

They're at Quinn's favorite spot in the whole world. Before she moved to Lima, she lived in a beautiful house just a hour away from Lima. She built a treehouse, which is still there, and buried lots of stuff she had in the ground, just because her dad said he wanted to throw it all away. Currently, they're at the garden of her old house. Nobody lives in the house, because it's sort of abandoned since her dad is still the owner but never really put the energy in selling the house. Quinn is thankful for that, because this is her secret place where she can think and read books in the quiet nature. Her old neighbors still talk to her and they often bring her something to drink or eat because they don't like her parents that much. They're worried about her. Not strange to think, because she always has to cook for her own, clean the house and take care of the garden because her mother had a kitchen garden, but since she started drinking, she forgot to take care of her own garden.

Quinn smiles softly and pulls Rachel with her to her old treehouse. The stairs seemed much higher when she was a kid. Now, she can climb into the small house without using it. Rachel however, is small and has to take the stairs to get into it.

"How come you have a treehouse here?" She asks curiously.

"I made it when I was little, I lived here for two years. My parents moved a lot." Quinn says, signing to Rachel that she needs to sit down.

Rachel takes the hint and sits down, smiling brightly at the cute little house of wood. Quinn chuckles.

"You like it?" She asks.

"Are you kidding me? I always wanted one!" Rachel yelps with a grin.

Quinn laughs. "You're acting like a kid!"

Rachel suddenly looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I know I'm strange and something you usually don't really befriend."

"I think it's cute. I like the way you are, Rach. I was a jerk to you for all those years but I wasn't honest about a single stupid word I said. " Quinn blushes. Rachel does, too.

"Thank you Quinn... But why are we here exactly?"

"Well, firstly because I wanted to show you a part of me that nobody has seen before. Secondly, because this place belongs to one of the most wonderful times I've ever had in my life, and thirdly because this place is perfect for my plan for your re-do date." Quinn smiles

"And what is that plan?" Rachel asks, jumping up from excitement.

"Watch out, If you keep jumping like that the floor collapses." Quinn warns. Rachel sits down immediately.

"Tell me, pleaaaaase?" Rachel pouts and looks at her with her big, brown eyes. Fake tears are blinking in them.

Quinn gulps. Damn you and your beauty, Rachel Berry.

"I'll grab the stuff, you stay here."

Rachel wants to walk after her, but Quinn sends a warning glare to her. Rachel sighs and gives up. She walks back to the treehouse and sits down, looking slightly annoyed. Quinn looks amused at her for a moment before walking back to her car, pulling the door open and grabbing the massive projector screen and video projector. As she walks back, she sees Rachel DID walk after her eventually and Rachel looks at her with pure curiosity.

Quinn sighs. "Well, now you're here, WITHOUT ME SAYING YOU COULD FOLLOW ME, you can help me by grabbing the pillows and blanket."

Rachel grins and does the things she's told. She starts singing a show-tune while walking back and Quinn smiles softly. She absolutely loves Rachel's voice.

**x**

**Rachel**

Maybe it was a bit stubborn to follow Quinn, but come onnn, she told her she can't stand people not telling her things. Currently, she's following Quinn back to the cute treehouse. She really loves it. The treehouse is brown with some pink, her favorite color, jaaj, and has this typical smell inside that reminds her of Quinn all the way. It's like Quinn never left this place and still lives here because her scent still lingers there. Or maybe she's just crazy.

"Put the blanket and the pillows on the gras, please..." Quinn orders. Rachel puts them down neatly and sits down on them, putting all the blankets around her while lying down.

"Hey, sleepyhead, you can't fall asleep on a date." Rachel opens one eye and sees Quinn pouting at her. Rachel signs to her to lie down next to her. It looks like Quinn hesitates for a moment but eventually, she gives in and puts a pillow behind her head. Rachel grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"I still don't know why you're doing this but I think it's really nice of you, Quinn." She smiles thankfully at her friend. As Quinn squeezes her hand and smiles back, Rachel blushes. She has to remind herself that this is not an actual date and just a friendly thing. But maybe Quinn's uncomfortable with her being gay after all. The hesitation she just saw, worries her and her smile turns into a frown.

Quinn sees it. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rachel shakes her head quietly. "You just have to say it when you're uncomfortable with me being gay, you know?"

Quinn laughs. "Me? Uncomfortable? Why would I ask you to re-do your date, then?"

"But you seemed grossed out a minute ago." Rachel looks worriedly at her.

Instead of answering Rachel, Quinn pulls her own body closer to Rachel's and puts her arms around her waist. Her face is now in the crook of Rachel's neck. She's cuddling her. Rachel's eyes widen.

"Ehhm Quinn?" She asks quietly.

"You're one of the most amazing persons in this world, Rachel, and I don't give a shit about you being gay. See? I don't care about being close to you." _Instead, I like it way more than I should,_ Quinn thinks.

Rachel turns her body into Quinn's. She's now facing her. She puts a kiss onto her fore head.

"I'm glad you accept me, Quinn." She whispers into her blonde hair. The blonde hums softly in her neck. Rachel shivers as the hot breath hits her skin.

They stay in that position for about five minutes. Suddenly, Quinn stands up and ruffles her hand through her own hair. Rachel chuckles because she has sleep hair. Quinn frowns playfully at Rachel and suddenly attacks Rachel with her hand, by ruffling Rachel's still perfect hair. Rachel screams and laughs at the same time, pushes Quinn away and starts throwing pillows. Quinn catches them like it's nothing.

"Don't deal with the cat, bunny." Quinn winks at her. Rachel blushes.

"Okay, back to the date." Quinn begins. She walks the big, hidden thing and pulls the blanket off it. "Tadaa! We're gonna watch your favorite movie on big screen in the free nature!" Quinn grins proudly.

Rachel is in awe. Quinn knows her favorite movie and this is the most original thing she ever heard. Not a dinner, but a movie in the pure nature.

"How did you know Funny Girl is my favorite movie?" Rachel asks with big eyes.

"Oh come on, you talk about it all the time!" Quinn exclames.

"You listened to me?" Rachel asks, while smiling brightly.

"Of course I do! I don't remember I ever didn't listen to your babbling." Quinn shrugs like it's nothing but Rachel thinks it's the most surprising thing in the world. Quinn HBIC Fabray listened to her. Always.

While Quinn's preparing the screen and the movie, Rachel looks around the garden. It's beautiful. There are still flowers and decoration. They are red, violet, white, pink...

"I planted them." Quinn's voice interrupts her thoughts. Rachel turns around to look at the now struggling Quinn with her video projector. She laughs at the scene before her.

"Are you laughing at me, Rachel Berry?" Quinn's voice sounds muffled because she's now struggling with the blanket she currently has in her mouth.

"No freaking way that I'm laughing, Quinn." She says playfully.

"Ugh, I think this thing is ready. I hope you didn't laugh because then I'm afraid that there's no movie for you, young lady." She says threateningly. Rachel gasps.

Suddenly, there's a loud sound and the projector starts working. Rachel gasps at the beautiful screen that's now playing her all-time favorite movie.

Quinn grabs a bag and pulls food out of it.

"You brought that?" Rachel asks in awe. Quinn nods.

"It's nothing. Just some vegan lasagna."

"You know I'm vegan?" Rachel smiles, ready to tear up.

"Oh no, you're not going to cry because I know you're a vegan. No freaking way. Sit down, and watch this movie." She pats with her hand right beside her. Rachel blushes slightly and sits two meters away from Quinn. She hears a snort.

"You're not serious, right? This is a date! You're not going to sit that far away. Come her." She puts her arm up high. Rachel swallows heavily and crawls to Quinn, to sit next to her. Directly side by side. Quinn puts her arm around her and she lies down, pulling Rachel with her. Rachel's head is now resting on Quinn's shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel normally would've sung along with all the songs but this is the first time she really can't concentrate on the movie. Her head is resting on Quinn freaking Fabray's shoulder! Quinn senses her nervousness and sits up. "Do you want to eat something?" She asks, trying to ease Rachel's nerves.

Rachel nods and grabs the dinner plate with a thankful smile. She groans as she eats.

"God, this is heaven!" She groans.

Quinn chuckles. "It's from a restaurant here. I always buy some food from there and put it in the fridge to eat it.

"Your parents don't cook?" Rachel asks, still slightly dizzy because of the good food.

Quinn gulps. "Uhhm, no they don't, actually." She looks at the ground.

Rachel frowns but decides to not ask further because it's obviously bothering Quinn to talk about it. Instead, she focusses on the movie again. Well, she focusses on the movie FOR THE FIRST TIME. Wow, it's already that far into the movie?

**x**

They packed their stuff and are currently in the car, on the ride back home. Quinn whistles a song that sounds awfully much like _you belong with me_ by Taylor swift.

"You like taylor swift?" Rachel asks.

Quinn smiles. "Yes, she's a good singer. Don't you think so?"

"I'm more into Celine Dion, Adele and show-tunes but Taylor Swift is okay..." Rachel shrugs.

Quinn nods and grabs a cd. As she puts it into the CD player, Celine's voice fills the air.

"So you like Celine Dion, too?" Rachel asks enthusiastictly.

"She has a good voice. Your voice sounds like hers, actually." Quinn states.

Rachel blushes. "Thank you, Quinn."

The rest of the ride, they sing along with Celine's songs and soon, Rachel feels herself yawning. It's close to 11PM and she normally sleeps around 10. Her dads are gonna kill her. Quinn looks at her.

"You can sleep, you know. I'll wake you when we're at your house."

Rachel nods appreciatively and closes her eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

**x**

"Rach..." Someone's poking in her side and as she opens one eye, she sees Quinn hovering above her. She blushes at the idea of them being in this position at a whole different place and she sits up quickly, almost knocking Quinn's head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She apologizes Rachel. _If only you knew._

"It's okay." Rachel smiles nervously. Quinn sticks out her hand and Rachel grabs it, to be pulled up. Soon, she's standing on her feet.

Quinn keeps holding her hand while walking to Rachel's house, and Rachel can't help but think that a relationship with Quinn would be awesome.

"So... I hope you liked this evening." Quinn turns herself to Rachel, to face her.

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand. "This was one of the most beautiful evenings of my life." She quietly says.

Quinn smiles happily.

"I'm glad. Well, I see you at school, hmm?" She softly says. Rachel nods slowly. As they walk away, they both feel something isn't right. Something about this evening is not fulfilled. They both stop walking. Quinn turns around, walks up to Rachel in fast steps and grabs Rachel's arm. Rachel turns around and is greeted by Quinn's lips on hers. It lasts for about 3 seconds. Rachel is stunned as Quinn pulls away and looks at her with a slight smile.

"Every first date needs a kiss, right?"

With those words, Quinn turns around again and walks away. Rachel's left, stunned. She walks to her house in a daze and just as she wants to put the key in the door, the door's pulled open and her dad is standing right in front of her.

"Well, where have you been, young lady?" Leroy's angry voice says to his pale daughter. He frowns as Rachel just pushes through the small space he left and walks inside, still looking like she's in shock.

**x**

**Bye. Review, follow, favorite. The usual stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so, so sorry guys! I had a massive writers block and that really sucks :$. But here's the next chapter so enjoy...**

**x**

"Hiram! Hiram, you really have to come here." Leroy shouts.

Hiram peeks around the corner and immediately sees why his husband called him. He never saw his daughter this speechless and pale. He worriedly walks up to his daughter and sits down on his knees right in front of her.

"Honey?" He pats her back. "Are you okay?" He asks quietly. Rachel doesn't react but he sees the corners of her mouth slowly turning upwards. Hiram frowns in confusion.

"She's like this for about ten minutes. It's unbelievable." Leroy ruffles with his hand through his own hair and looks helplessly at his husband. Hiram focusses on his daughter again and sees a weird spark in her eyes.

"Oh god." Hiram gasps.

Leroy looks at him nervously. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Do you realize our daughter was away since 5PM?" Hiram asks his husband with a sigh. Leroy nods.

"I think she went out on a date." Hiram states. Leroy gasps and looks at Rachel, who's still smiling like a fool.

"And she is like this because..." Leroy gasps again. "No way. And now she..." He starts again.

"She has the hots for someone." Hiram nods, scanning Rachel with his eyes. Her hands are sweaty, there's a weird blush on her cheeks and he only sees that smile when Rachel's fangirling about Barbra Streisand. And that's because she absolutely adores Barbra, so she must really like this person.

"But who's the dude?" Hiram asks questionably.

Leroy thinks about it. "I didn't see a guy. I saw a blonde girl driving off when I opened the door, but..."

Hiram cuts into his speech. "Wait, a girl you say? ...This is a lot more complicated than I thought."

Leroy frowns. "What do you mea... Oh! Oh heaven! You think our daughter is in love with a GIRL?" His eyes widen.

"I wouldn't say in LOVE, but... Okay, she looks like she's insane right now, so I think she's in love but that's just... Isn't that, like, really soon?" Hiram says defeated.

"Can't it be that she had a crush on this girl for a really long time?" Leroy asks.

"That can be true, yes." Hiram sighs. "Come, Rach, you can't stand here like this forever." He lifts his daughter in his arms and lies her down on the coach.

"What now?" Leroy asks, looking at Rachel.

"Something she really hates." Hiram says, smirking slightly. "I really hate to do this to you, honey, but... RACHEL! YOU JUST LOST YOUR TONY BECAUSE MERYL STREEP TOOK IT AWAY FROM YOU. AGAIN." He screams. Leroy puts his hands on his ears. His husbands vocals are as loud as his daughter's.

Rachel shots up from the couch. "WHAT, WHERE. MERYL COME BACK, WHY..." She looks at her parents. "You made that up, right?" She points out. Hiram nods slightly.

Disappointed, she sits down. Her dads sit down next to her, each of them at a different side.

"Honey, do you remember what you did before you became a zombie?" Leroy asks gently. Rachel looks thoughtful at this and then her eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" She slowly brings her hand to her face and she strokes a finger across her lips. A blush creeps up. Leroy gasps.

"That girl KISSED you? Jesus, I can only imagine how many days we have to listen to you belting out love songs from now on." He sighs dramatically.

"It's not that... She... We replayed my date with Finn." Hiram looks at Rachel's disappointed face while saying this.

"Replayed your date? Like... Faked?" Hiram asks. Rachel nods at this.

"I had a horrible date with Finn and she wanted to be nice so she took me out on a "date"." Rachel sighs.

Hiram nods, while Leroy looks confused at her. "But why would she kiss you?"

Rachel shrugs. "It's not a real date without a kiss, right?" She says, imitating what Quinn said to her.

"Did Finn kiss you at your date with him?" Hiram asks, suddenly realizing something.

Rachel is silent for a while but then she shakes her head.

"So Quinn was your first kiss?" Hiram asks. Leroy now looks like he's dying.

"I guess... I mean, Finn kissed me once but I stopped it before it could get any further. So it was just a one second thing." Rachel quietly says. Hiram nods, while Leroy groans and he throws his arms in the air.

"That girl faked it AND claimed your first kiss? What is wrong with her?" Leroy snaps. Rachel puts her hand on his shoulder.

"No, dad, It's fine. I think I kind of liked it." She blushes.

"You like that girl?" He asks.

"I think I did for a long time..." Rachel says like she just realizes it herself.

"And what is this persons name?" Hiram asks.

Rachel smiles. "It's Quinn."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After the weekend, Rachel is actually happy to go to school. Her dads look at her as if she's insane when she comes down the stairs at 6AM, whistling and belting out songs, while her dads look grumpy as ever. They don't like getting up early but with a daughter like her, they don't have a choice because she always wakes them up because it's healthy to start the day early and it's pitiful if you just throw your day away by sleeping too long. Well, that's what Rachel says to them. It's not like they agree with it, but if they speak AGAINST her, she would look so disappointed, they can't say no anymore. Rachel puts some fruit in the mixer and with a smoothie in her hand, she walks back to her room to start her morning exercises. After that, she gives both her dads a kiss and drives to school.

At school, Quinn is visibly avoiding her and it hurts her maybe a bit more than it should. What did she expect? That Quinn would express her undeniable love to her? It just makes it even more obvious that the date was fake and that kiss possibly didn't even meant anything. She feels so stupid for not realizing that. And by the way: Everyone still sees her as the loser and Quinn as the HBIC. That's obviously the reason Quinn's avoiding her, right?

That's when she spots Kurt walking around the corner. With a threatening look, she walks up to the boy. As he sees her, he immediately turns pale.

"And where were you friday, hmm? I don't think you flushed trough the toilet or something." Rachel asks with a scowl. He swallows thickly.

"Uhhm. Puck needed me for something and I..." At that moment, Puck appears behind him and almost strangles Kurt with his arm around his neck.

"Hey, bro. Hello, hot jew." He winks at her. Rachel rolls her eyes. Kurt gags furiously and Puck quickly releases him from his grip. Kurt starts coughing.

"Sorry, dude." Puck shrugs while he turns his attention back to Rachel, who's still waiting for an answer. She's tapping with her feet now.

"You probably want to know why we fled yesterday, right?" He asks. Rachel nods.

"That would be wonderful, yes." Rachel sees a flash of blonde hair behind Puck and soon, she spots Quinn watching them from a distance. As soon as Rachel locks eyes with her, Quinn turns red and walks away quickly. Rachel looks confused at the now empty spot. She feels someone poking her on her shoulder. She looks up into Puck's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks her with some worry. Rachel smiles softly at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now please tell me why you've been jerks friday." Puck flinches but nods. He clears his throat soundly and starts talking.

"I bumped into Kurt while getting into the restroom there. Someone put his head in the toilet and he smelled like poo and stuff. I just pulled him with me and cleaned him up at his house." Puck dramatically says.

"O my god, are you okay?" Rachel worriedly asks Kurt, who's now looking at puck with an unreadable expression.

"I'm fine." He grumbles through his teeth, still eyeing Puck.

"I'm sorry for what happened with you, Kurt. If only I came with you to the restroom, I..." Kurt waves her apologies away.

"Shut it. It was in the guys toilet so you couldn't even if you wanted to. Well, you could've but I don't think you're allowed in there with all those dudes that want to poop and... Yeah, I'll just stop talking." He awkwardly says.

Puck frowns. "Since when are you using the guys toilets?" He receives a thump in his chest.

"Thank the lord that you slap like a girl." Puck laughs. With saying this, he gets a kick in his balls. He gasps and now looks awkwardly at Kurt, who's now smiling satisfied. Rachel frowns at the two boys. Before she can say something new, the bell rings and Kurt grabs Puck by the shoulders.

"Bye, Rachel." He mumbles before pulling Puck with him. What was that?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Kurt and Puck**

"Really, Puck? My head in a toilet? Couldn't you think of something better than that?" Kurt asks annoyed to Puck.

Puck shrugs. "It's realistic, okay? Here at school, it happens almost every day. Especially with you."

Kurt snarls at this. "Why didn't you tell her I helped you after they put YOUR head in the toilet, hmm?"

Puck grins at this. "I'm WAYYY too badass for that."

Kurt sighs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Quinn**

"...But then Lord Tubbington started smoking AGAIN and when I tried to take the addiction devils away, he barked at me. Cats bark, right? I don't know another word for it." Brittany asks confused. Santana looks at her with an adoring smile. Brittany's confusion fades and she smiles back. Quinn looks at the little silent conversation between the two and smiles. With Santana next to Brittany, Brittany feels smart and with Brittany next to Santana, Santana feels herself a better person. Quinn loves to see her friends like this. She knows they really love each other.

"What are you smiling at, stubbles." Santana snaps.

Quinn snaps out of her trance. "You know, you two are really cute together although you don't want to hear it." Quinn says softly.

Santana frowns. "Since when do you say things like that? You never call something cute."

"Yes she does. She thinks Rachel's cute. I heard it." Brittany interups. Quinn feels herself heating up. Santana stares at her coldly.

"Is that true?" Santana asks with a deep frown.

"N...No." Quinn defends.

Santana starts groaning. "Oh my god, you really like her. I knew it. Like I said multiple times, you totally undress her with your eyes sometimes."

"I do not!" Quinn says, now deep red.

Brittany giggles. "And she does things like us, Sanny. She also writes letters."

Quinn is stunned. "How do you know that?"

Brittany shrugs. "I see you walk off sometimes after cheerio practice. I followed you one time."

"Jesus Christ." Santana snarls. "And you still do that?" She looks at Quinn.

"No..." Quinn looks at the floor.

"Why not?" Santana demands.

"I'm afraid." Quinn quietly admits.

Santana throws her arms in the air. "No way. You're the head bitch here, Quinn. I think I'm gonna laugh really loud right now." She already starts.

"That's not friendly, Sanny. Quinn is really afraid." Brittany pouts. Santana immediately stops and puts her arms around Brittany's waist.

"We're gonna help our Quinnie, B. Don't worry." Santana purrs. Quinn groans at the nick name. Her mother always calls her that and god, her mom isn't really the best image she could get in her head. Her puking, yelling mother.

"Q, you really suck at this so we're gonna help you." Santana states. Quinn wants to protest but a hand on her mouth cuts her off.

"And you're not gonna give up on this just because you're a pussy." She ends her speech. She smirks as Quinn starts cursing against her hand.

"Love you, too, Quinnie." She smirks.

Brittany just watches and smiles happily.

**x**

**Hope you liked it. Review, follow, favorite... It's all possible but I don't think I have to tell you that. I know the grammar sucks again and maybe there are lots of errors. Don't hate me x] However, h****ave a nice weekend, everyone :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyhey... I just made another chapter so here it is, dear readers. Someone just asked me if I want a beta, but I don't think I want it... I don't know... However, it's friendly of you, that you want to be my beta... I really appreciate it. I'm gonna think about it. Well, have a lovely day and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**x**

"You. Put. Your. Mouth. On. The. Dwarf."

"You make it sound like I had sex with her."

"Your mouth had sex with her mouth."

"That's ridiculous, S."

"Her germs are on your mouth."

"Jesus, San!"

"Just sayin'..."

"It was just a peck! Nothing more! You know what..."

Quinn groans, putting her hands on her ears. "...I don't wanna hear you anymore."

"Such a kid." Santana shakes her head with an amused smirk.

"I don't hear you!" Quinn screams.

"I bet you didn't. That's why you replied, hmm?" Santana pokes Quinn in her chest.

"Stop that!" Quinn yelps. Santana laughs.

"Still ticklish, Q? I thought you dropped that after kindergarten."

"I'm not ticklish!" Quinn gets, again, a few pokes in her chest. "...Okay, maybe I am." She laughs, quickly slapping Santana's hand away.

Santana stops poking and looks at her for a moment in silence, like she's thinking of something.

"B, this is a serious situation of denial." Santana states. Brittany nods, looking wide-eyes at Quinn, who's now frowning because of their seriousness all of sudden.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn snaps.

"About you and the dwarf." Santana says calmly.

Quinn sighs, feeling herself getting tired of this conversation over and over again. "There's nothing to talk about." Quinn softly says.

Santana hesitates for a moment but then she puts a hand on her shoulder. "Q, you don't have to be afraid." She gently says. Her eyes looks friendly at her. Well, that's a first.

"Rachel looked really hurt when you avoided her today." Brittany walks up to her till she's standing next to Santana. Her warm eyes are watching her.

"How do you know that? Seriously, how do you know EVERYTHING?" Quinn starts to freak out.

"You're that obvious, Q-bear." Brittany smiles like it's the best thing in the world. Quinn, however, looks horrified.

"You can see it? Do I look gay? Is it the clothes I'm wearing? Do I act manly?" Quinn stumbles over her words.

Brittany looks at Santana. "There's nothing manly about you, Q. And there's nothing manly about RuPaul, either. Maybe RuPaul isn't a good nickname for her..." Santana looks thoughtful at this.

"Neither is 'manhands'" Quinn laughs tearfully.

"Nah, that's just for fun." Santana waves it away with her hand.

"But how do you see it, B? I'm not gay. I can't be gay." Quinn feels a tear running across her cheek. Brittany brings her hand to Quinn's face and wipes it away.

"Not being gay and CAN'T be gay are two different things." Brittany mumbles. Quinn is surprised that Brit actually sounds smart while saying this. It looks like B herself's surprised, too. Santana proudly pats her back.

"I'M NOT GAY" Quinn yells.

Brittany shrugs. "But you have feelings for Rachie. You can be bi, like me? Yayyy we're the bi sisters!" She claps in her hands.

"Rachie?" Santana looks at her in horror.

"It sounds cute." Brittany says, smiling brightly. Santana groans.

"I'm not your bi sister. I'm not gay and I'm not bi. My father would kill me. He'd kick me out AGAIN and this time, my mom isn't gonna save me. She'll hate me." Quinn panics.

"Who cares about parents?" Santana asks. She actually looks like she's serious. Quinn's mouth drops open.

"If my parents kick me out, my reputation is as horrible as that serial killer a year ago. My dad has many power. He can make my life a living hell. Have you even thought about that?" Quinn throws her arms in the air in a desperate manner.

"Ahh, yeah... That asshole of a dad of yours. He can be a problem. Yup. BUT MANY THINGS IN LIFE CAN BE A PROBLEM, IDIOT." Santana screams. Quinn flinches at the sudden harshness in her voice. She can almost smell the irritation. "...What do you want more. A nice life with a wonderful girlfriend who loves you with all her heart or ruining your life with a husband you don't love. And soon that husband wants children with you, then you can play the perfect housewife. Would you choose option 1, where you're happy, or would you choose option 2, with your perfect husband and screaming children?"

"Option 1..." Quinn quietly says, looking at the floor.

"Thank the lord, you don't choose Finn." Santana makes a little prayer.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Who says it has to be Finn?" She snarls. Santana just looks at her with a glare that says something like 'duhh'.

"Well, now you said option 1... We're gonna throw away that freaking hormonal panic thing you just did and get your girl." Santana states. Quinn feels herself blushing.

"Who says she likes me?" She mumbles.

Santana groans. "Q, you're as blind as a freaking worm."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"First, you're gonna write a damn letter. You obviously know how to do that. Grab the cheerio papers, those are pink. That's how we can let her know who you are. I think she at least figures out you're a cheerio. That's a start." Santana begins. "Hopefully, she's not gonna get all over ME because in my eyes, she's a hairy dwarf that looks like a freaking grandma and I don't wanna fuck my granny, so she's all yours."

"You're just gonna insult her your whole life, don't you?" Quinn sighs.

"God yes. There's no fun without it."

"O well..."

"Just go and do what you have to do, stubbles. I don't wanna stick around at school till bedtime."

"Yeah yeah..." Quinn walks on her tip toes to Sue's office. Luckily, she has a key because she's the cheerio captain. That's at least one thing she's her dad grateful for. At least right now. She unlocks the door, and walks inside slowly.

"Q, JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP." Santana screams. That's when Quinn realizes they are the only ones at school and that she probably looks like a fool right now. Blushing from embarrassment, she quickly picks a few papers and locks the door again.

"That took like, forever." Santana snaps, snatching the paper out of her hands. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"Okay... Let's see... What do you usually write?" Santana asks, looking at the empty paper in her hands.

Quinn blushes. Yeesh, this is so cheesy. Santana looks at her after ten seconds of silence. She smirks.

"Ooooh, I get it. You write things like..."

Brittany interups her. "...Sweet honeybee, you're my sweet honey that you produce. I love you and want to kiss you all the time. Loves, Quinn." She enthusiastly says.

Quinn blushes even more, if it's possible. Santana laughs loudly.

"Now I look at Quinn, I think that's exactly something she would write. Her face is red, god damn." Santana points at her face and starts laughing even more. Quinn feels anger built up into her body.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" She snaps. Santana stops, but now chuckles for another full minute.

"But Q-bear you have to write something sweet! Not manhands or RuPaul or dwarf or treasure trail or..."

"Okay, I got it, B." Quinn interrups her. She snaps the paper back from Santana's hands and takes the pen in her hands, almost breaking it because of her harsh grip on it. Santana and Brittany look at her with curiosity.

"Can you leave me alone now?" Quinn snaps. Santana looks disappointed and starts cursing, but then she pulls Brittany with her into an empty classroom. Quinn doesn't even wants to know what they're going to do in there.

She looks back at the paper and starts writing.

x

_-Hey little star._

_I know you don't expect this anymore. You probably gave up on me when I stopped writing to you. I understand that. But I know you have feelings for me. Maybe strange feelings, that you can't really place, but they're there. I never forgot about you, but I'm afraid. You probably don't understand that, because you have two gay dads (who don't really like me. This is a hint, by the way.). You know me really well. I said that to you in a chat message but this time, I mean it. You don't know who I am but somewhere deep inside you, you know it. This is probably the moment you realize who I am. Or you think you do. Although I'm afraid, I hope you know who I am. It's the same person you fell in love with recently, If I can trust the person that said this to me. This person said to me that it's obvious you like me, although she isn't very smart herself._

_Please don't hate me now you know._

_Ps: I didn't want to avoid you. Not after what happened on friday evening. I'm an asshole for doing that. But you probably already saw me that way. Like an asshole._

_-Yours._

_x_

"You guys can come back!" Quinn shouts. She waits. No reaction.

"Oh god please say me that if I walk into that classroom, I don't find you two having sex." Quinn fearfully yells. Again, no reaction. She walks to the door and opens it. Her worst nightmare is true.

"GOD, I WARNED YOU TWO. I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE YOU TWO NAKED!" She yelps, putting her hands over her eyes.

"You're totally over-reacting. I still have my underwear on. This is just casually making out." Santana shrugs, putting her t-shirt back on.

"I don't know what you see as 'casually making out' but in my eyes, this is almost sex!" Quinn says, horrified.

"You really are a kid." Santana grins.

Brittany puts her clothes on quickly and jumps excitedly to Quinn, to pull her into a hug.

"Where is this coming from?" Quinn asks, putting her arms around brittany to deepen the hug.

"This is just because you've been really brave today, Q. Admitting that you're gay and stuff."

"I'M NOT GAY!" Quinn screams.

"Yeah, sure." Santana laughs.

They put the letter into Rachel's locker and go home.

**x**

**This week two updates... I'm gonna update as soon as I can. Promised. Review, follow, favorite...**


End file.
